The Lion King A New Beginning
by Tweek544
Summary: The Lions have become one. Kovu and Kiara have grown up and it won't be long until they are king and queen. This story entails the journey after Simba's Pride. Kovu and Kiara have two cubs, and their Pride is prospering. A delicate balance has been attained, but all it takes is a dark lust, the balance is broken, and chaos ensues. My dA account -
1. Prologue

The Lion King – A New Beginning Prologue

Just as Mabaya was about to deliver the final slash, Kopa leapt at her, releasing Kiara from her grasp. Such a bound launched both Mabaya and Kopa from the peak of Pride Rock. Kiara could only watch in terror as her brother plummeted to the ground, hitting with such a force as to create a bellow akin to that of thunder.

Kiara quickly rushed to the bottom of Pride Rock, passing a beaten, but victorious Kovu on the way. Kovu, noticing the pain in Kiara's face soon followed. As Kiara reached the base, she searched for her fallen brother. He lay there, covered in dust, looking as dignified as ever. Her eyes were also drawn to Mabaya; lying there, obviously dead from such a fall. This frightened Kiara. She feared that her brother too would be joining the Greats in the stars.

When she approached her brother, one of his eyes managed to open, and a weak smile made its way across his face. "Kopa!" Kiara exclaimed. Kopa tried to speak, but could only muster enough energy to cough. "Shh Kopa, don't worry, I'm here." Kiara tried to remain calm; she tried to stay strong as she feared for her brother's life. "I l…love you Kopa." Kiara forced back the tears, not allowing her brother to see the desperation and pain that she felt. "I *cough*…I love you too Kiara…"


	2. This Kingdom

The Lion King – A New Beginning Chapter One

It had been nine months since the Outlanders had joined with the Pridelanders. Simba and Nala continued to rule with great strength, and their Pride continued to prosper. Kiara had given birth to two beautiful cubs; a boy named Shujaa and a girl named Neema. Shujaa strongly resembled his mother; he had golden-cream fur with a pale cream pelt. He had a small tuft of hair on his head, which was dark brown in colour, similar to the colour of his tail tuft, obviously inherited from his father, Kovu. Unlike either of his parents, Shujaa possessed bright blue eyes, instead of the green or reddish-brown that was expected. These eyes were highlighted by the pale cream fur surrounding them that led down to his paler muzzle.

Neema however looked more akin to her father. Her fur was reddish-brown, albeit lighter than Kovu's. Neema had a pale-brown tail tuft, more similar to her mother's fur. But what stood out as most intriguing about Neema were her eyes. She not only had a green eye like her father, but also a red-brown eye like her mother, another rare feature among offspring, but nonetheless beautiful.

These two cubs were born 4 months after the merge, so by this stage were well into cubhood. Kovu and Kiara spent the majority of their time, looking after and playing with their cubs. It had been evident from only a few weeks after their birth how each cub would live their life. Shujaa was a warrior, a wild one, never afraid to adventure. For a cub so young, he was always very brave, a trait Kiara liked to believe he inherited from his father. Neema on the other paw was a graceful one. While she did not possess the brute strength and fighting capabilities her brother exhibited, she was full of dexterity and etiquette. Such admirable qualities were clearly from her mother, and would one day make her an excellent hunter and mate.

For these 9 months, everything seemed perfect. The Outlanders had settled in, accepting the Pridelands as their new home, and welcoming the sharing ethos that existed. Like I said, everything seemed…no wait, everything was perfect. No longer did Simba have to worry about the existence of traitors, he could live out his last few years as King in peace.

Without having to spend time worrying about any attacks, Simba had spent his time getting to know Kovu more, after all, one day, he would be the King. So Simba would slowly teach Kovu everything he knew, everything he had been taught by his father. Slowly, Simba begun to think of Kovu as the son he never had…as far as most knew.

Simba had called Kovu onto Pride Rock. It was just after dawn, and the sun was rising over the horizon.

"A long time ago, a Great King once told me that everything the light touches is our Kingdom, and one day, this Kingdom will belong to you Kovu"

Kovu turned to Simba, and a small smile crept its way across his face.

"And lucky for you Kovu" Simba began, "You won't have to worry about the Outlands like my father did."

Kovu chuckled,

"I guess not"

Simba moved closer to Kovu, this time speaking more timidly, something which he rarely did,

"Just promise me that, no matter what, you will look these lands, your pride and, most importantly, Kiara, Shujaa and Neema. You are a father, a task much more daunting that any royal task, and I just pray you handle it better than I did"

Kovu smiled and spoke with confidence

"Don't worry, I will."

Simba was right, now that Outlanders and Pridelanders were one, the future King and Queen need not worry for the violence that previously existed. But what Simba had neglected; what Simba had never completely realised was that out there, outside of the Pridelands and even the Outlands existed rogues, lone-wolves and other prides. Most of these could co-exist with each other, but every now and then, a pride comes along; a pride seeking power, and with this lust for dominance, comes darkness in the heart. This darkness consumes some, a situation Simba was more than accustomed too. But sometimes, once everything seems to be in balance, all it takes is this lust, the balance is lost, and chaos ensues.


	3. It's Only Natural

The Lion King – A New Beginning Chapter Two

Today began like any other, all the lions inside Pride Rock. Simba and Nala lay together. Kovu lay beside Kiara with both Shujaa and Neema resting on his back. Yes, today seemed like any other normal day. As the sun rose over the horizon, Shujaa was the first to wake and, like any other eager young cub, was intent on making the most of every day.

"Psst, Neema…Neema, wake up," Shujaa whispered to his sister, before scratching her nose.

"Hmm, what? W…what do you want Shujaa?"

"Let's go exploring! Come on, before mom and dad wake up!"

"Where do you wanna go this early?"

"Anywhere but here" Shujaa said with a grin smeared across his face.

"Fine…" scowled Neema. "Race ya to the bottom of Pride Rock!"

Neema pounded off her father's back and was already half way towards the entrance of the cave, catching Shujaa off guard.

"Hey, that's not fair! You got a head start!" Shujaa yelled, trying desperately to catch up with his nimble sister, but to no avail.

"Looks like I beat you Shujaa" Neema said as she stuck out her tongue.

Shujaa just glared before tackling Neema to the ground.

"Well, we both know that I'd beat you in a fight any day!" Protested Shujaa proudly.

"You're going to be King someday Shujaa; I'd like to think you could beat anyone" Neema said, somewhat proud of her brother's strength. "Now, if you don't mind, please get off me, you're not King yet!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry sis" he chuckled. Shujaa slowly got off Neema and started walking away, when suddenly, Neema leapt, and pinned him to the ground.

"Hey…what the…get off me!"

"Not so strong now. See, while you were busy running around, I took mom's advice, never turn your back on a foe." Neema stuck her tongue out to her brother flailing beneath. "Mom said that Grandfather had taught her that. She said that's what she did when she first met Daddy."

"That's lovely" Shujaa had a look of disgust on his face, clearly he wasn't interested in these soppy love stories. "Now, get off me, or do I have to force you off sis?"

"I'm too nice to fight you" Neema skipped off, back turned to Shujaa. He saw this as a perfect chance for a little revenge.

"Three…two…one" Neema thought to herself, and, as though she had eyes in the back of her head, she ducked just as Shujaa flew above her.

"Hahaha…Shujaa, really? You think I'm that stupid? Give me some credit!" she said with a proud smile across her face.

"I hate you Neema"

"I hate you too"

Although the siblings enjoyed playing and teasing with each other, deep down, they loved each other very much. And to prove such a point, Neema walked over to her brother and held out her paw to help him up.

"You know I love you really Shujaa?"

"Me too"

And with that, the cubs made their way back towards Pride Rock, side by side. Both had a smile on their face, tails waving in the breeze. Like I said, today had been a normal day, like any other. That was until, an unfamiliar pair of eyes made their way through the grass.

By this stage, the rest of the Pride had awakened. Nala and the rest of the lionesses had gone hunting, leaving Simba and Kovu to frantically search for Shujaa and Neema.

"They do this all the time. Wake at the break of dawn to go off on their little adventures without saying a single word to us." Kovu spoke, concern filling his voice, "What if this time they don't come back?" The very thought of such a disaster caused Kovu to tremble.

"Don't worry Kovu, they always come back. I remember I was like this as a cub, as was Kiara, its natural." Simba was trying his best to reassure the clearly distraught Kovu.

"You're right, they will come back. I just can't bear the thought of losing them; they mean everything to me now." And just like that, Shujaa and Neema could be heard running towards their father.

"DAD…DAD," the two cubs screamed in unison.

"Thank goodness you're okay, where were you two?" a wave of relief rolled through Kovu's body.

"We just went out adventuring…" Shujaa began, a sense of urgency filling his voice.

"…and we were heading back, when Shujaa saw something moving in the distance!" finished Neema.

Simba spoke up, eager to calm the two cubs, "Listen, I'm sure it was nothing more than a zebra or an antelope, there's no need to worry."

"No!" screamed Shujaa, "It wasn't a zebra or an antelope, it was a lion, I swear on it."

"Shujaa, these are our Pridelands, what would a rogue be doing here? Any lion knows that entering another Prides lands alone is extremely dangerous." Simba said, still desperate to expel any fear within the cubs.

"But we saw it with our own eyes. It was another lion, I know it was!" By this stage, Shujaa was becoming impatient with the lack of belief Simba and Kovu were expressing.

"Shujaa, Neema, I'm going to teach you what Uncle Timon and Pumbaa taught me. Hakuna Matata."

"Hakuna what?" questioned Neema.

"Hakuna Matata, it means no worries, for the rest of your days," replied Simba, recounting the first time he had met the two friends. "You two shouldn't worry about anything out there. The conflict between us and the Outlanders is extinct, and we stand strong, no rogue would dare attack us."

Shujaa hung his head and stared at his paws. Nobody believed him. He knew what he saw, why would he lie?

Neema saw the disappointment in Shujaa's eyes, approached him and said with a soothing voice, "Don't worry brother, I believe you," before muzzling him and smiling.

"Thanks sis" beamed Shujaa.

The four continued back to Pride Rock, Simba and Kovu leading, while Shujaa and Neema trailed behind. The two would stop now and again to fight and roll around, which was to be expected from such young cubs. After a while, Simba and Kovu stopped to check on the other two, and to no surprise, as they turned around, they were nowhere in sight. Both Simba and Kovu quickly realised that the two were probably just playing and so began to backtrack in order to find them. They moved at a leisurely pace, believing that the two were not far away. That was until, they heard a roar.


	4. Kovu's New Brother?

The Lion King – A New Beginning Chapter Three

The roar echoed across the plains, causing Simba and Kovu to jump.

"What was that?" Kovu asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I think it came from that way," said Simba as he raised a paw to guide Kovu.

Kovu started sprinting in the direction Simba had pointed, who was running just slightly behind.

"What the? Shujaa, Neema, get off of him!"

"Look daddy, I told you I saw a lion!" mumbled Shujaa as he clung by his teeth onto the stranger's tail.

"Yeah dad, why would we lie?" questioned Neema as she sank her teeth into the lion's ear.

"Ok, ok, now get off him!" yelled Kovu, albeit with a tone of pride in his voice that his two cubs were brave enough to attack such a beast.

Shujaa and Neema, having respect for their father, released their bites and fumbled to the ground

Kovu spoke again, "Now you two apologise."

The two cubs spoke in unison, both with little sincerity, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, you are allowed to play after all, and you didn't know who I was, it's only to be expected" spoke the stranger with a smile.

"Who are you exactly?" asked Kovu, a hint of anger filling his voice; anger that a lion from outside the pride would dare enter Simba's kingdom.

"Kopa?" Both the stranger and Kovu turned to face Simba, who stood there, with a look of joy on his face.

"Dad…dad is that you?"

Simba didn't have time to reply before the stranger had launched himself towards him.

"It is you dad!" Happiness was filling Kopa's voice. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too," Simba began, "Where have you been? We all thought you were...well…"

"Dead." Said Kopa sternly

"Well yeah, one day, you're there, the next day, you're gone. Your mother was heartbroken, as were I and your sister."

"Kiara, how is Kiara?"

Kovu decided to speak up, "Kiara's great actually!"

"And who are you exactly?" remarked Kopa rudely.

"I'm Kovu. I just so happen to be your sister's mate and these two little ones are our cubs." A sense of pride flowed its way through Kovu, as he relished the idea of his perfect family.

"You don't look like you're from these Pridelands. Outlander are we?" Kopa was beginning to get on Kovu's nerves, and Simba could see that.

"That's enough Kopa! Yes, Kovu was an outsider, but has proven to us that he is as good as any Pridelander, and clearly better than some!" said Simba as he glared blatantly at his less than pleasant son, "Didn't we teach you to have better manners that his Kopa?"

"Sorry father…and sorry Kova."

"It's Kovu," replied Kovu irritably.

"My bad, sorry Kovu," said Kopa, making sure to place plenty of emphasis on his name.

Kovu didn't respond, he simply raised his eyebrows to give Kopa that 'Sure you are' kind of look.

Simba, sensing the tension surrounding Kopa and Kovu spoke up, "Listen Kopa, why don't you come back with us to Pride Rock, I'm sure your mother and sister will be thrilled to see you after all these years."

"Sure dad."

"Shujaa, Neema, come on, we're heading back to Pride Rock." Simba was determined to leave Kopa and Kovu alone so they could get acquainted; after all, they are brothers now. Shujaa and Neema jumped up onto Simba's back, "Hold on," he warned, before taking off with the two cubs sitting excitedly on his back.

"So…" Kovu said, trying to break the awkward atmosphere forming between the two, "if you're Simba's son, where have you been all these years?"

"Why do you care?"

Kovu tried to remain friendly, although it was proving to be difficult with Kopa's less than welcoming attitude, "Well, I've known Kiara for a long time, ever since we were just cubs, and never once did she mention you. I was just wondering why you would leave such a wonderful pride, and such a doting family."

"Fine, I'll tell you why. Kiara is only a few months older than me. When I was just a cub, she and I were great friends; this was probably just before she met you. Anyways, one day, I was feeling a little adventurous, so I decided to venture out before anyone else was awake. I just kept running, trying to find the jungle were my father had told me he spent many years of his life. Hours passed, and I kept running, determined to find it. By the time night fell, I was still running, but my paws had grown tired. I decided to return home, only problem was, I had no idea where I was. For days I searched, trying to find a way home, before giving up and collapsing near a small watering hole I had found. I don't know how long passed, but soon I was awoken by another lion cub licking my face. Just as I woke up, her mother pulled her away, and asked me who I was. I told her my name, but neglected to tell her where I was from, or that I was lost. Out of pity, her pride took me in. I grew up, and slowly began to forget my own Pridelands…until a few days ago. I was out walking, when I saw a bird, flying high in the sky. It took me a few seconds before realising who it was, it was Zazu. Right at that moment, I remembered everything. My family…my friends…my home. I told the pride's leader that I was leaving, to go off and look for my own Pride. So I left, and I was walking for a few days before I was attacked, by your cubs."

"Again, I'm very sorry for that, they're just brave, and they didn't recognize you. It won't happen again."

"Listen, I'm sorry for my hostility towards you, I just …I just hadn't realised how quickly my sis had grown up, I mean a mate and cubs…the time really flew. Part of me wasn't expecting so much to have happened, but I should have realised how long I was gone. I hope we can be friends, after all, we are brothers now." Kopa seemed angry at himself for his initial attitude towards Kovu, and it was apparent that he immediately regretted it.

"Don't worry about it; I understand how it can feel when such a big change happens. I was an Outsider, after Scar was killed; Simba banished all of his followers to the outlands, including all their cubs. I was the last cub born during Scar's rule, so I was only a few weeks old at the time. I grew up in the Outlands, until one day, I ventured out, that was the day I met Kiara. At first, I was adverse to her being there, but after a little adventure, I realised I'd made a friend, and a good friend at that. Unfortunately, our parents didn't see it that way. My mother took me back to the Outlands, and Simba took your sister back to Pride Rock. For a couple of years, my mother trained me. She was training me to kill your father. So one day, my brother and sister started a fire during Kiara's first hunt. I was to rescue her, gain your father's trust, kill him and take the crown. I saved your sister and was accepted into your Pride conditionally. One morning, I followed Simba out to the watering hole, and was seconds from pouncing, before Kiara showed up, eager for me to teach her how to hunt. Very soon, she and I were running around with Timon and Pumbaa, before almost being crushed by a pack of rhinos. This was the moment when I changed. We had hidden in a tight little crevice, and on our struggle to get out, your sister and I rubbed muzzles. Both of us were very embarrassed, but it was at that moment that I realised that I belonged here. At that moment I realised that I could be happy as a part of your Pride, as long as I was with Kiara." Kovu could only smile as he remembered how he fell in love with Kiara; as he recalled the moment when his life changed for the better.

"Look at you being all romantic" said Kopa with a smirk. This earned him a hit from Kovu, who knocked him over with his paw.

"Hey, what the?" Kopa was undeniably confused, but not angry.

Kovu decided he wanted to challenge Kopa to a little game, "Never too old to play…race you to Pride Rock, that is, if you still remember where to go!"

"You're on!"

And with that, the two lions, like little cubs, sped in the direction of Pride Rock.


	5. The Return of a Prince

The Lion King – A New Beginning Chapter Four

"Looks like I'm gonna win!" screamed Kovu at the top of his voice.

"Cause you know where you're going" retorted Kopa.

"Excuses excuses, slow poke," Kovu replied in a joking tone.

By this stage, the yells coming from the two lions could be heard at the top of Pride Rock, alerting the attention of Simba, Nala, Kiara and the rest of the pride.

Nala was inquisitive, wondering what could be making such a sound, "What is that noise?"

Kiara was equally puzzled, "I heard Kovu talking, but I don't recognize the other voice. Do you think Kovu is being attacked?"

"I wouldn't worry about that Kiara," chuckled Simba, obviously trying to cover what he knew about this mysterious new lion.

"Why are you so happy, do you know something we don't? After all, secrets are made to be found out in time, so you might as well tell me now." Nala glared at Simba with eyes wide open and eyebrows raised, making sure he understood what she was talking about.

Simba, eager to not ruin the surprise spoke back with the same ambiguity he started with, "Look, they're nearly here, you'll find out soon enough."

"You're lucky I love you Simba, remember who can pin who" said Nala, before delivering a sly smirk and wink to her mate.

"Here they come now." Kiara's voice was filled with eager excitement as she anticipated the arrival of the strange new lion.

"Look who won!" boasted Kovu as he stuck out his tongue.

"I'll beat you next time," said Kopa, desperate to retain some of his dignity and honour.

Simba couldn't contain his excitement, "Well, go on… introduce yourself"

"Well, I thought by now you'd all know who I was, especially you Kiara, but just in case you've all eaten some rotten zebra and suffered from some form of quickly on setting deliria and amnesia, I'm Kovu."

Kiara and Nala laughed a little, Simba wasn't really impressed, feeling as though he'd been made a fool of, "Not you smart-paw, you!" Simba raised his paw and pointed towards the stranger.

Kopa looked a little nervous as all the lions, lionesses and cubs stared at him in wonder, all apart from Simba and Kovu of course, who had smiles smeared across their faces. ""Well…um…It's me…Kopa."

Instantaneously, the eyes of both Nala and Kiara lit up, shortly followed by a tear making its way down Nala's face.

Nala couldn't speak, so Kiara, realising that, spoke up, "Kopa, brother, is it really you?"

"It is Kiara, I'm back!"

Kiara ran over to her brother and hit him with her paw.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Why did you run off?" Kiara's voice was filled with so many emotions; joy, anger, worry and surprise.

"I…I…" Kopa didn't have time to finish before Kiara wrapped her arms and paws around him.

"I love you Kopa, I've really missed you, don't ever leave me, your own sister, again!" warned Kiara.

Kopa spoke back, and replied in all sincerity, "I promise I won't"

"Nala, Kopa's back. Kopa…our son." Simba was trying to calm a clearly shocked Nala.

"I…I just can't believe it" croaked Nala through her tears, "I've m...missed you so much Kopa, you have no idea how we felt when you disappeared, where did you go? Why did you go?"

"Don't worry mom, I've been fine, it that's what you're worried about?"

Nala composed herself, whispering "Hakuna Matata," under her breath, just to get a break from this news. "Of course I was worried, my own son, my little cub Kopa just disappeared, I was distraught, but you're back, and that's all that matters." Nala approached her son before rubbing muzzles and telling him "I love you."

"I love you too mom."

All of a sudden, and out of nowhere, Timon and Pumbaa started cheering through their tears.

"It's so beautiful Pumbaa, a family reunited, after so many years," mumbled Timon, before breaking into a dramatic wail.

"Drama queens, as usual." Mocked Simba in a friendly tone; obviously not intending to hurt either of their feelings.

"Woah woah woah, time-out! Whose side are you on Simba, there's no need for that kind of abuse around here?" It was obvious from Timon's tone that he was just counter-attacking Simba, but still keeping a light-hearted mood.

Kiara turned to Kopa and unknowingly mirrored Simba's words from years ago, "Timon and Pumbaa, you learn to love them," and smiled.

So the Pride continued to talk and get acquainted. Kopa followed his father as he introduced him to the members of the Pride.

"Kopa, you've already met Kovu and Kiara's cubs, Shujaa and Neema."

As usual, the two spoke in harmony, "Hi Uncle Kopa," before Shujaa continued, "Sorry I bit your tail."

Kopa chuckled and gave him a smile.

Simba continued, "You remember Sarabi and Sarafina, your grandparents?"

Kopa greeted the two oldest looking lionesses there with a gentle nod.

"This is Vitani, Kovu's sister."

"It's a pleasure to meet my new brother-in-law" said Vitani with a smile.

"The pleasure's all mine," replied Kopa.

Simba continued to introduce Kopa to other members of the Pride. There was Tama, Kula, Hasara, Aishi, Uzuri, Tojo and Chumvi, as well as the various cubs. Kopa smiled back to each and every lion, glad to see how accepting everyone was being since his departure long ago.

The day had passed quickly, and the sun had set. The rest of the lions, including Kopa, had retreated to the inside of Pride Rock to sleep, but Kiara and Kovu remained outside, gazing at the stars.

"I remember when we first did this Kovu, must have been about a year ago. I remember how different things were back then. But one thing I didn't think about was Kopa. It's almost as though, after he left, I forgot about him." The thought that she had forgotten her own brother on purpose made Kiara cry, she felt ashamed that she would forget anyone in her pride, especially her own brother.

"Don't worry Kiara, I'm sure you didn't mean to. I mean, why would you think of anyone else when a lion as dashing as me was lying right next to you?" Kovu, in his love for Kiara was trying his best to cheer her up, to make her realise that things can happen, but it's not our fault. "Kiara, listen, I hate seeing you upset. You didn't mean to forget him; you're too nice of a lion to do that. A part of your mind, the part where the memory of him remained, didn't want you to feel as though you had lost something, so your brain repressed his disappearance, repressed your knowledge of him, to hide the pain you would feel."

Kiara was still convinced that forgetting him was something terrible, "That makes me an awful lion then, doesn't it?"

"Kiara, you are the most wonderful animal I have ever met. No other lion is as perfectly perfect as you. I know that you are nowhere near awful enough to do something like that on purpose."

"This is why I love you Kovu; you know how to make me feel happy, no matter how I felt before. You really know how to lift my spirits."

Kovu saw this as a chance for a little fun, "Are you sure it's not because I'm the most handsome lion you've ever met?"

Kiara rolled on top of Kovu with her most devilish smile and laughed, "Oh yeah, that too."

"And, I'd have to admit, you are the most beautiful lioness_ I've_ ever met."

Kiara smiled and blushed a little, she never was great at taking compliments, even from her own mate, and she thanked Kovu the only way she knew how, by giving him a lick on his muzzle, "Love you Kovu."

"Love you too."

Kiara gave Kovu a wide smile, before getting up and walking away.

"Come on Kovu, we better get some sleep, big day tomorrow, I gotta show my little bro around the Pridelands."

"So why do I need sleep?"

"Cause you're coming with me," said Kiara with a wink and a smirk.

"In the words of your mother, you're lucky I love you Kiara."

Kiara laughed and hit Kovu, "And you're lucky I love you, or you'd be sleeping out here tonight."

"A little mean, don't you think?" Kovu looked at Kiara with puppy-dog eyes, causing her to giggle, and Kovu to laugh as well.

"You two are just perfect."

Kiara and Kovu turned around surprised to see Kopa standing there chuckling.

"What are you laughing at Kopa?" asked Kiara, slightly embarrassed.

"Nothing, nothing…" said Kopa, who started to whistle nonchalantly.

Both Kiara and Kovu stared at him, before Kiara spoke up, "You are so weird."

"You love me really."

Kiara wasn't going to reply, so she just smiled, muzzled with Kovu and hinted to him that she wanted to go to sleep, and he followed shortly behind. Just as she passed Kopa she whispered, "Might wanna get some sleep, tomorrow's going to be a looooooong day," before turning to Kovu and laughing.

"Good night…lovebirds."

Kopa wasn't ready to sleep just yet, so went out to lie at the top of Pride Rock. As he stared up to the sky, he couldn't help but smile. For once in a very long time, he felt at home, he felt happy. He felt as though, the part of him that had been missing for so long had finally been filled. So he continued to stare into the stares, remembering the Kings of the Past which his father had told him about as a cub. He just stared at the stars until he slowly drifted to sleep.


	6. A Warm Day Out

The Lion King – A New Beginning Chapter Five

Dawn had broken on another beautiful day across the savannah and, indeed, Pride Rock. The sun had just risen over the horizon, bringing with it the glaring heat of another warm summer's day. No clouds had plagued the day, so the bright blue underbelly of the sky was exposed. The sun's rays lit up the plains and bathed the sleeping lions in its light. For most, today would be a lazy day, relaxing in the cool shade of caves and rocks, or a time for a relaxing trip to the watering hole, but for Kiara, Kovu and mainly Kopa, today would be a day of exploration.

Kiara was the first lion to wake, and she didn't hesitate to wake her mate and Kopa. Unfortunately, she also woke the cubs.

"Mom! We wanna come with you," shouted Shujaa eagerly.

"Yeah mom, we wanna go exploring with Uncle Kopa," called Neema in turn.

Kiara wasn't sure, assuming the two may prove a handful. However, after remembering that Kovu would be accompanying them, she reconsidered, if only slightly. "Kovu, what do you think?"

"I don't mind, as long as they promise to stay in sight of us at all times." Kovu replied merrily.

As usual, the two cubs cheered in unison, "Yay, thanks dad! We promise!" And with that, the two cubs sprang out of the cave and down to the bottom of Pride Rock where they could be heard cheering and playing, occasionally yelling at their parents to hurry up.

The five lions made their way slowly around the Pridelands. Kiara led Kopa, showing him all of the various spots and locations, trying to remind him of his home. This left Kovu who strayed behind, trying his best to keep a grip on the mischievous, and quite frankly boisterous, twins.

"Tag you're it!" spouted Shujaa as he hit his sister.

"Nuh-uh, you weren't it, dad was!" responded Neema.

Kovu, being the father he is, was eager to please his kids and to keep them occupied while Kiara was showing her brother around. "Well, if I'm it, you two better get running, because I'm gonna catch ya! I'll give you two a head start…5, 4, 3, 2, 1…here I come!"

The two twins sped off in the same direction, both laughing and giggling as their father begun to catch up behind.

"You two better hurry up, I'm about to get you!" warned Kovu in a friendly voice.

The two cubs continued to run in the same direction, before diving behind a nearby rock to hide.

Kovu spoke loudly with a humorously demeaning voice, "Where did you two go? Where are you? You can run, but you can't hide!"

Shujaa and Neema giggled loudly, but Kovu ignored the laughs, knowing that his cubs wanted to surprise him.

"Neema, on the count of three, we jump out and scare him, okay?"

"Sure!"

"3…2…1…"

The two cubs sprung out from hiding and roared as loudly as they could manage at their father.

Kovu acted as startled as possible, and fell to the ground, feigning as much fear as possible, "Oh my goodness, where were you? I had no idea you were there! The fur on the back of my mane is standing, you two really scared me!"

"We got you real good dad" said Neema, before jumping up onto her father's back.

Kovu thought that it was his turn to play a little prank on the cubs, "You certainly did, I'm a little shaken, gonna…gonna…" mumbled Kovu before fainting to the ground.

Shujaa and Neema glared at their dad with open eyes and wide mouths.

"Dad…dad, are you okay," a hint of worry filled Shujaa's voice.

"Shujaa, what did we do?"

The two cubs became flustered before Kovu sprung to his feet and weakly roared at the two, as to only scare them a little. "Looks like I got you two back," said Kovu before grabbing the cubs and hugging them tight.

"You're a great pal!" spoke Shujaa in adoration.

"Yeah, we love you dad!"

This made Kovu slightly emotional…a happy king of emotional, "And you know what?"

"What?" replied the cubs in harmony.

"I love you too!"

Kopa gazed in amazement at Kovu's fathering, "He's a great dad Kiara."

Kiara smiled and watched as her mate rolled around on the ground, playing with their two young cubs, "He really is. Just like dad was with us, before you disappeared."

"If he's that good, you're lucky to find someone as perfect as him."

Kiara's eyes lit up, feeling pride in Kovu's astoundingly perfect personality, "I know, and every day I wonder why I deserve him."

"Cause you're perfect too."

Kiara blushed, and moved the conversation onto the Pridelands, trying to avoid the usual awkwardness that follows her receiving a compliment, "Well Kopa, that's about everything there is to show you, well everything important anyways. Do you remember your way around here now?"

"I think so, thanks for this sis, it's been so long and I just needed a little refreshment…a little update on directions and stuff."

"No problem."

"So, Kiara, I really haven't asked yet, but how did you meet Kovu? Considering he _was_ an outsider."

"Didn't he tell you?"

"Nope"

"Well, one day, when I was still a cub, I decided to go on a little adventure. I'd always wanted to venture off to the Outlands, but dad would constantly try to send Timon and Pumbaa to stop me, but this one day, I managed to evade them. So I kept walking, and typical clumsy me managed to fall and bump into Kovu. Needless to say, as a cub he was a little short-tempered, and very fierce. To him, I was nothing more than 'Daddy's little girl', though I refused to believe it. As I followed him out into a river, we managed to get into a scrape with a few crocodiles, and evaded them as a team. He's always been brave; it's the first thing I noticed about him, as well as him being cute."

Kopa laughed, "Typical lioness, thinking all lions are 'cute'"

Kiara looked disapprovingly at Kopa, before continuing with her story, "Anyways, before we had a chance to play, our parents showed up and took us back to our homes. I didn't see him for years, until the day of my first hunt. You see, I don't know if he told you, but he was trained to kill Simba. So during my first hunt, his brother and sister started a fire, and nearly smoked me to death, before Kovu showed up and saved me. My father handed him a less-than-warm invitation into our Pride. Over the following days, me and him formed a bond, and I slowly turned him to our side, as we, well…fell in love. However, the Outsiders ambushed our dad, and Kovu was exiled. Out of anger and pain, I ran away to look for him, eventually finding him, and convincing him to return and help me settle the disagreement between prides. He loved me too, and so gladly agreed to help."

Again, Kiara blushed a little, and turned from Kopa to hide it.

Kopa smiled, realising how happy Kovu must make her. "Can I ask how he get his scar?"

"Well, he said that after the Outsiders ambushed our dad, Nuka, Kovu's brother, chased him up a dam. Our dad moved a few logs, which crashed down on him, and ultimately killed him. Kovu's mother, Zira, blamed Kovu for it, and clawed his eye."

"Oh…poor Kovu, he's been through a lot, huh?"

"He has, but he doesn't like anyone pitying him. And you have to promise that you never mention his mother or brother to him, he doesn't like to talk about them."

"Why, what happened to his mother?"

"During the Outsider's attack on us, Kovu and I convinced our father and all the Outsiders that we are one, except Zira of course. She still followed Scar, and attacked our father, before I launched her and me into the gorge. I managed to stop on a ledge, but she fell off. I offered to save her, but it was evident that she didn't want our two Pride's to be together, so refused my help, and fell in the flooded canyon, to her death."

"Wow…it's been tense while I was gone." Kopa seemed shocked at the violence that dominated a good proportion of his sister's life.

"It really has, but all the hate and danger has been dealt with, so we can live our lives in peace."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Kovu had caught up with Kiara and Kopa, with the two cubs sleeping peacefully on his back.

"Kiara was telling me of how you two met…forbidden love much?"

"Kiara and I are brave you see, not afraid of the rules," replied Kovu with a smirk.

"Are those two played out already?" Kiara had turned her attention to their sleeping cubs. "Must have ran quite a lot no?"

"I'm nearly falling asleep too; Shujaa and Neema certainly know how to have fun, at the expense of most of your energy."

Kopa chuckled, "Well, my sister has finished showing me around, so I guess we can head back now."

"Thank goodness, another hour and I'd be as good as dead…nothing more than a vulture's dinner. I am shattered." replied Kovu in an exhausted voice.

Kopa offered to carry one of the cubs, and Kiara took the other, taking the weight off of Kovu's back.

The sun had just begun to set, and the sky began to darken. As the lions made their way back to Pride Rock, the array of lights in the black blanket of the sky began to emerge. The sun had set, and the moon began to rise into the clear over the horizon.

The onset of night shocked Kopa a little, "The day passed really quickly, I can't believe we had walked for so long."

Kovu, who at this point was close to collapsing from tiredness spoke up, "You may not believe it, but I do! My paws are killing me!"

"Quit your whining Kovu, we're nearly back to Pride Rock," replied Kiara with a grin.

Kovu was too tired to speak, but not too tired to stick his tongue out a Kiara, who greeted him with a wink and a smirk.

Simba was waiting at the bottom of Pride Rock with Nala, before speaking up to greet the returning lions, "Finally you five are back, you've been out all day."

"The Pridelands are big, dad. I needed plenty of time to show Kopa around. And Kovu was too busy entertaining the two cubs to return any earlier."

"Well, come on, we all better get to sleep, especially you Kiara, the lionesses are hunting tomorrow, and I don't need anyone making any mistakes. With Kopa back and the cubs growing, we need a little more food."

"Okay mom."

Nala and Simba offered to take the two cubs to bed, relieving a tired Kiara, Kovu and Kopa and allowing them to get some shut-eye themselves.

Another seemingly normal, peaceful day had passed in Simba's kingdom. Kopa had settled in and was getting along well with his sister, brother-in-law, nephew and niece. As usual, everything seemed perfect, and it was, but unfortunately, perfections begin to fade, and cracks begin to show, and sooner or later, the peace will be shattered, and darkness can consume even the brightest soul.


	7. What A Day

The Lion King – A New Beginning Chapter Six

A few weeks had passed since Kopa's return. The Pride had resettled after his shocking return; almost as though he had never left. Kopa was fitting in perfectly, and with little else to do, he would frequently accompany the hunting party when searching for food, a skill he had acquired from the years he spent away from his home Pride. In fact, ever since Kopa's return, the Pridelands were thriving like never before.

One day, Kopa decided to venture out by himself, to hunt for a little extra food, after all he thought, a little bit of food for supper always goes down a treat. So just before sunset, Kopa set out to find some stray antelope or zebra. Unfortunately, by this time, most of the herds had retreated to their home in the Pridelands for rest. Kopa was about to head back empty-handed. That was, until, he heard a twig break nearby.

'Perfect' he thought. The quietness of the noise made it seem like a weak, isolated creature, so Kopa's hopes for a kill were high. He hunkered down, and started to move slowly and silently towards the source of the sound. Kopa was surrounded by bushes, so the chances of the creature seeing him were low, especially in the poor late-evening night.

He got closer and closer, and the rustling grew louder and louder. 'Just a few more paces' thought Kopa. He placed one paw in front of the other, slowly and delicately, avoiding any unnecessary sound. He slowed his breathing, ready for the pounce. The world slowed. Everything went quiet. Kopa couldn't even hear himself breathe. This was it, the moment of attack.

Kopa leaped, and knocked the creature off its feet. Kopa was a second away from biting into its neck before realising what it was.

"What the…" Kopa mumbled.

A look of anger made its way across the other creature's face, "Get off me!"

Kopa gently stepped off of the lioness, "What are you doing here? What is your name?"

"My name is Afiya. My pride, they're all dead. Rogues killed them. Every single one of them. I was the only one who escaped."

Kopa was shocked. Although he wasn't sure whether he could trust her; she could be lying. However, the look of fear and pain on her face said otherwise. He could see that she was clearly involved in some form of fight, evident by the 3 gashes she had running along her front right leg. The wet lines on her face indicated that she had been crying. Kopa felt sorry for her, how could he leave her out here alone?

"My name is Kopa, my Pride lives not far from here. You're welcome to come back, I'm sure my father will welcome you warmly."

Afiya smiled appreciatively at Kopa, "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Just follow me back to our home."

Kopa took off slowly in the direction of Pride Rock, aiding a frequently limping Afiya. "We're nearly there, just a little further."  
The two lions reached Pride Rock just as the moon peaked in the sky. Afiya struggled to make it up the rock, but Kopa took his time to help her up. Slowly but surely, the two reach the cave. Kopa invited Afiya to lie down beside him, to make her feel as comfortable as possible.

"I don't know how to thank you for this Kopa; I really appreciate your help tonight."

"Don't worry about it, it's the least I could do. Good night Afiya."

"Good night Kopa."

The two lions fell asleep quickly, both tired from the trip back to Pride Rock.

As the following day broke, the other lions and lionesses were shocked to see that, when they awoke, they were greeted by a sleeping stranger. Kopa and Afiya were the last two to wake. Finally, Kopa awakened to the concerned glares of the remainder of the Pride.

Simba approached Kopa, "Son, who is she? What is she doing here?"

"Father, I was out hunting last night, when I found her. Her name is Afiya. She was injured; she had escaped death after the rest of her Pride was killed. I thought it was only right to let her return to gather her strength."

"That's very noble Kopa, but how do you know we can trust her?" Nala asked, her voice filled with anxiety.

"Don't worry mother, when she wakes up, you will see how friendly and gentle she is."

And just like that, Afiya started to open her eyes. As the view came into focus, she sprang to her feet, obviously startled by the amount of lions staring at her.

"Kopa…Kopa, why is everyone looking?"

Simba spoke up, eager to greet and assess the visitor, "It's lovely to meet you Afiya, my name is Simba and I am the King of these Pridelands."

"How do you know my name?"

"Kopa told me."

Kopa tried to calm the shocked Afiya, "Don't worry, nobody here is going to hurt you."

Nala, who was more understanding than her mate, spoke up, "Seeing as Simba isn't going to say it anytime soon, I would like to extend to you an offer to join our Pride. You seem trustworthy, and in need of a place to stay. Our home is your home. Welcome Afiya."

"I don't know how much to thank you." Afiya was so overjoyed that this Pride was so nice to her. She felt safe. Safe from the trouble she had faced just the day before.

"Come on, everyone give her some space, no need to crowd her," said Kopa, not wanting Afiya to feel uncomfortable on her first day in the Pride

"Well Afiya, seeing as though Kopa was the one who first brought you here; I see it only fitting that he be the one to show you around," suggested Simba, sensing that Kopa obviously wanted time alone with her.

Kopa's eyes lit up, "Sure thing dad. Come on Afiya, I will give you a tour of our Pridelands."

Afiya rose cautiously to her paws, expecting a soaring pain in her damaged leg, but she managed to stand and walk at a decent pace, without any discomfort. Steadily, she made her way out of the cave and down to the bottom of Pride Rock with Kopa at her side. Kopa guided Afiya around the Pridelands just as Kiara had guided him. By now, he was well accustomed to this part of the savannah so knew his way around like the back of his paw. A few hours passed, so Kopa decided to take Afiya to the watering hole.

"I think it's time we took a break. We've been walking for a while. And I almost forgot, how's your leg?" asked Kopa, showing his caring and considerate attitude.

"A lot better, thanks. And I have to thank you again for saving me. Then inviting me into your Pride, and now this tour, I feel like royalty." Afiya couldn't believe how friendly Simba's Pride was, "I really appreciate everything you've done for me Kopa."

At this moment, Afiya moved closer to Kopa, "Nobody's ever been this nice to me; I've always been some sort of an outsider."

Kopa moved even closer to Afiya, "I know the feeling."

Afiya placed her paw on Kopa's, "And I don't think I've ever felt like this towards anyone either."

Kopa returned the favour, placing his other front paw on top of hers, "Neither have I."

The two were right beside each other, paws together, before Afiya rolled Kopa over onto his back, and gave him a gentle lick, "I…I think I love you Kopa."

Kopa didn't respond, instead, he licked Afiya back and gave her a smile. She laid her head under Kopa's chin and smiled, she had never felt so happy. She had never felt so loved.

"I love you too Afiya."

The two lay there all day, until the stars came out to play. The two had gone to a magical place called Upendi, and were never going to return. So the two lay there, together, in each other's embrace. They would talk about themselves, talk about what they've done, before talking about the stars. They lay there through the night, falling asleep together, both with a smile on their face.

Morning broke, and Afiya woke with a yawn. She checker her leg, the gashes had healed over, but would leave permanent scars. She turned her attention to Kopa, and gently muzzled him in an attempt to wake up, "Kopa, Kopa wake up." Seeing that her compassionate attitude was getting nowhere, she turned on the forceful, "Kopa, wake up lazy mane!"

Kopa groaned before opening his eyes slowly, blinded by the bright morning sun, "Ok, ok, keep your tail on, I'm up."

"That's better. Kopa, we better head back, in case the Pride is worried. We were out all day and night, they must be worried sick."

"Ok, are you able to run, we could always have ourselves a little race. If I can't beat Kovu, I have to beat you."

"Kovu?"

"You haven't met my sister yet. When we get back, I will introduce you to her and Kovu, her mate."

"Well, we better hurry. Last on there's a stinky warthog!" yelled Afiya, taking off like a rocket, leaving Kovu in a trail of dust.

For a newcomer, Kopa was surprised of how well Afiya remembered her way back, and was even more amazed at how fast she was running, despite her injury. As the two drew closer to Pride Rock, Afiya still had the lead, and ran up the rock proclaiming her victory, with Kopa following just shortly behind.

Kovu was there to greet the two, "Well Kopa, beaten again. I'm beginning to think that races aren't your sort of game. Well, who do we have here?" said Kovu, pointing in the direction of Afiya.

"Her name's Afiya, I rescued her a few days ago. Her old Pride was killed, so she joined ours."

Kovu welcomed her readily, "Well, it's lovely to meet you."

"And it's a pleasure to have a new lioness in the Pride," added Kiara.

Just then, Shujaa and Neema came running out of the cave towards their mother and father, screaming in harmony, "Mommy, daddy" before diving on top of Kovu.

"Afiya, these two are Shujaa and Neema, Kovu and my cubs. They are, wild, to say the very least"

Afiya laughed and looked at the two, who were nearing the end of their cub-hood days, "They are adorable. They look so like you two."

"Shujaa, Neema, say hello to the newest member of our Pride, Afiya. He's friend of Uncle Kopa's."

As tradition dictates, the two spoke, yet again, in unison, "Hello Afiya!"

"Daddy, if she's Uncle Kopa's friend, does that make her Auntie Afiya?" questioned an inquisitive Neema.

Kovu chuckled a little, "I don't know, you'd better ask Uncle Kopa."

Kopa blushed a little and Afiya moved beside him, before muzzling him to confirm Kovu's question.

"Well kids, it looks as though you have a new Aunt," proclaimed Kiara.

"Yay" screamed the twins together before sprinting towards Afiya and leaping at her. "Love you Auntie Afiya!"

"Hahaha, and it looks as though I've got a precious little niece and nephew."

Kopa gazed in admiration at the love and affection Afiya was showing for two little cubs she had only just met. He knew now, that he really did love her. She was perfect in every way to him. He thought of the beautiful future they could have together. He thought of all the experiences the two could have; they could have cubs. Kopa felt euphoric and as Kopa sat and smiled, Afiya smiled back, and mouthed to him 'I love you too'


	8. What is with the Prideland's Cubs?

The Lion King – A New Beginning Chapter Seven

For a while, life in the Pridelands was serene; blissful; perfect. The herds had remained. Water stayed abundant and everything as a whole just worked; the Great Circle of Life had prevailed. Simba and Nala still ruled as King and Queen, but both soon realised that in a few years, their time would be up, and Kiara and Kovu would take their place. Shujaa and Neema were about a year old, still not adolescents, but nearing the end of their cub-hood days.

During this time, Afiya had given birth to a beautiful lion who they named Uhuru. He had light brown fur, with a grey-cream muzzle and pelt. He had a pink nose much alike his mother, and a red tail tuft, very similar to his father's. His fur was slightly scruffier than his parent's, and his eyes were very similar to his cousin Shujaa's, being a darker shade of blue. Much like his parents, he was brave; very brave. He would often accompany his older cousins on their excursions, taking part in everything they did, the three were almost inseparable.

As usual, three inquisitive cubs often go astray, and end up exploring areas they shouldn't. It almost seemed like a recurring theme in the Pridelands, but the cubs would always end up venturing to the Outlands or to some elephant graveyard. It wasn't any different with these three. Luckily for them however, the Outlands were a little less dangerous, ever since the Outsiders no longer existed. And the elephant graveyard was a little safer too, as most of the hyenas had passed following the overhaul of Scar.

Perhaps this is why the cubs often wondered why their parents and grandparents didn't like these places; why they were frequently advised not to journey there. To Shujaa, Neema and Uhuru, they were nothing more than spots for a little adventure and fun, of course, they would never understand the pain that is linked to them; the stigma of pessimism and hatred that exists within the older Pride members for these specific locations. This hatred is something that Simba often wished none of the cubs would have to experience, and this wish had, so far, proven granted.

The three cubs, almost as though they knew they were being thought about, decided to question why their parents forbade them from going to these places. Uhuru, being about half the age of the other two, was most intrigued by the by the negativity and overall mystery that plagued the ideas of such locations, "Has Grandad ever told you why we can't go here?"

Neema recalled one time when her father had spoken to her about the Outlands; about the time when he had met their mother, "Well, Dad said that there some dangerous animals live here, like crocodiles. He said that they were here when he first met Mom."

Uhuru continued with the interest, "Yeah but, as long as we stay out of the water we would be fine, so that seems like a pretty stupid reason. And anyways, we're at an elephant graveyard. No crocodiles here." For a cub his age, Uhuru was smart, always thinking a situation through, trying to get to the bottom of it.

"Listen to you two trying to figure it out, who cares? It's a fun place to be, don't try to spoil it!" spurred Shujaa as he ran up the tusks of an elephant skeleton. "See guys, it's more exciting if you stop thinking about it and just do it." Just as he jumped and slid back down the tusk.

Neema and Uhuru quickly glanced at each other before joining Shujaa in the game.

Hours passed, and the three cubs were still exploring the deserted graveyard. "Pfft, this place isn't so bad. I told you guys, our parents are just scared of a little fun." Snapped Shujaa in a jokingly, yet equally pretentious fashion.  
Neema nodded in agreement, as Uhuru commented, "I suppose you were right Shujaa, this place was pretty cool."

"I'm always right about this stuff," said Shujaa with his head held high, "You need to listen to me more, life's more fun that way."

Uhuru had noticed the setting sun, "I think we should head back now, it's getting late. Our parents will get worried, and Grandad won't be too happy either."

Shujaa glared at him in disappointment, "Scared of the dark, are we?"

"No, I'm just not stupid enough to stay out here in the middle of the night!"

"Stop it you two! Shujaa, I'm heading back, Uhuru's right, nowhere is safe at this time."

Shujaa held his ground; he wasn't caving in, "Fine then, you two cowards head back, I'm staying! It's more fun here than it is at home!"

Neema had had enough of Shujaa's ignorance. She turned away from him and started walking, only turning back to make sure Uhuru was following behind. The two continued back to Pride Rock, arriving just as the moon had risen over the horizon. To the cubs' dismay, they were met with less-than-happy and overly concerned parents.

"Where were you?" asked Kiara.

"We were just out playing." replied Neema.

Afiya spoke up, voice filled with concern and relief, "You should have come back earlier, we were worried sick."

They all felt relieved that the cubs had returned…that was until Kovu raised a valuable question, "Where's Shujaa?"

Every lion there looked towards Kovu, before quickly returning to count the cubs standing before them…still only two.

"Where's Shujaa?" asked Kovu again, this time looking in the direction of Neema.

"He didn't want to come back Dad; he said he still wanted to play."

Kiara's face dropped, she couldn't believe it. Her cub was still out there. She thought about what could happen. What if he became like Kopa, lost for years. Kiara soon forced herself into panic. She was so frightened; so scared. It quickly became too much for the lioness, and soon she had collapsed to the ground.

"Kiara!" yelled Afiya, who first noticed her now unconscious sister-in-law. "Kiara….Kiara, are you okay?"

Kiara started to come around, but was still heavily distraught and upset, with tears streaming down her face.

"Uhuru, where were you?" Kopa questioned sternly.

"We were just playing. Over there, at that dark, shadowy place."

"The elephant graveyard? Kopa, let's go, we have to find Shujaa!"

Kovu and Kopa sped away, leaving Neema, Uhuru and Afiya, who was desperately trying to comfort a broken Kiara.

Shujaa walked briskly through the graveyard, not a care in the world. 'Cowards' he thought, 'This place isn't scary, there's nothing dangerous. Just a bunch of bones.' And so, Shujaa continued to walk, climbing over ribcages and under skulls. 'This place is awesome!'

*BOOM*

Shujaa froze, eyes wide open. He wasn't scared.

*CRASH*

'What was that?'

*BANG*

He started to run. He didn't know where. He was lost. Shujaa began to panic. He was frightened now. 'Why didn't I go back?' Just then, a flash of lightning split the sky in two, releasing a torrent of rain.

'Oh…it was only thunder.' Shujaa started laughing, finding his idiotic fear comedic. He was almost scared of the weather, how silly would that have been.

So Shujaa walked on, through the pouring rain, still having the time of his life playing. The rain made the bones even more slippery, so he was able to slide down them even faster. 'It's even better in the rain'

"Shujaa!"

Shujaa froze again, and turned to see his father, standing, a look of panic and anger plastering his face.

Shujaa smiled, "Oh, hiya Dad!"

"Shujaa, what are you doing here?"

"I was just playing. It's fun to climb up the bones and slide down them."

"This is no place for a cub. We've told you, all of us, never come here, ever! I've told you. Your mother has told you. Your Grandparents; Simba and Nala, have told you. Never go here Shujaa; it's for your own safety."

"But what's wrong with this place? It's just a bunch of bones."

Kovu was finished with arguing, so grabbed Shujaa by the scruff of his neck and begun to carry him home.

"Kovu, you found him. Thank God!" panted Kopa, relieved that his nephew was alright.

Kovu nodded in approval, and started to run in the direction of Pride Rock.

Kiara was still panicked. Afiya was still comforting her. Nala had put Neema and Uhuru to bed while Simba patrolled the entrance to the cave.

"Don't worry Kiara, he'll be fine. He's a strong cub. And Kopa and Kovu have probably already found him."

Kiara couldn't speak. She couldn't even cry. She had used up all her tears. An expression of devastation and loss was all that spoke for her, no noise could escape her mouth.

Nala had just gotten the two cubs to sleep and approached Simba, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm worried, that's all."

"They'll be back soon, I know it."

"I told them, never go to that place. I told them they can go anywhere the light touches, but stay away from the dark places. Why do they never listen?"

"Now Simba, don't be such a hypocrite. You never listened either."

"We used to get in a lot of trouble."

"Correction, you used to get us in a lot of trouble."

"Not helping Nala."

"Don't worry Simba, Kovu and Kopa will be back any minute with Shujaa perfectly fine."

And on cue, Kovu and Kopa came running up Pride Rock and dashed straight into the cave. A wave of relief flooded through all the lions. And as though a miracle had occurred, Kiara was straight to her feet, licking and muzzling a now safe Shujaa.

"My little cub, I'm so glad you're okay."

"So, you're not mad Mom?"

"I'm just happy to have you safe at home."

"Come on Shujaa, it's time you went to sleep too." Nala signalled for Shujaa to follow her to his sibling and cousin, it was late, and he needed sleep.

"Night Mom and Dad"

Kiara smiled before turning and muzzling both Kopa and Kovu.

"I'm so glad you two found him, I was worried sick."

Kopa walked over to Afiya and walked with her to bed, leaving an incredibly consoled Kiara, Kovu, Simba and Nala.

"Well done Kovu, we're all delighted you found him," congratulated Simba.

"I'd do anything for those cubs."

Kiara muzzled Kovu again before walking deeper into the cave to sleep, shortly followed by Nala.

"You know Kovu, you really are one of the greatest lions I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

"Thank you Simba, but it was nothing really. Shujaa's my cub; I'd do anything for him."

"I see a lot of my father in you Kovu. He was a great King, and a great father. You too will be great. And there's no doubt that when the time comes, you will make a Great King."

"You are great too Simba, you always have been."

Simba smiled, "Good night Kovu. And on Kiara's behalf, thank you for finding Shujaa."

That was the end to the most eventful day in a while for the Pridelands. It had been a while since the Pridelanders had felt a sense of loss; a sense of pain and anguish. But normality had been restored once again. Everything was as it should. Nothing to worry about. Well, nothing in the near future…


	9. First Signs of Darkness

The Lion King – A New Beginning Chapter Eight

The days turned into weeks; the weeks into months; the months into years. The previously young, fragile cubs had grown into strong young adults. Kiara and Kovu were the Pridelands Queen and King. Simba and Nala were still alive, but had gracefully abdicated as they entered their last few years, realising that it was in the Kingdom's best interests if the younger generation took their place. Also during this time, Kula had a beautiful girl with Tojo who they named Fahari, and Tama a boy with Chumvi called Joto. These cubs were only a few weeks younger than Uhuru, so both grew alongside the others. Fahari had golden-brown fur, with a golden-yellow muzzle and pelt. Her paws are colourless, her eyes are red and her tail tuft is brown, like her mothers. Joto had pale brown fur with a tannish-cream underbelly, extending to his muzzle and paws. His eyes are orange and he ear rims are brown, as is his tail tuft.

During these few years, Vitani had met a young rogue named Amani. The two fell for each other, and Vitani had left with him, with plans of their own Pride. Neither had returned to the Pridelands since their departure, but it was assumed that they had survived. Sarabi and Sarafina had passed, but both granted places with the Greats in the stars. Zazu had begun to grow old, and so a new Majordomo was found for Kiara and Kovu, a young hornbill named Ruka, who was always eager to serve. It had been decided that once the time came, Shujaa would be the next King, a decision that the whole Pride accepted, including his sister Neema. Of course, he wouldn't need to worry about these duties for a few more years, as his parents still ruled with strength.

It was the first day of the dry season in the Savannah. Today was the first day of hunting for both Neema and Fahari, and both were eager to start. On this one occasion, the two lionesses would venture off for food without any help from the older, more experienced hunters, but this was only part of the learning curve. It was just past dawn, but already the heat of the morning sun was beating down upon the two. They had received the best wishes and blessings of all the Pride, and both were determined to prove their abilities.

The two sped off towards the grasslands, but slowed their pace as they approached their prey. Both had spotted some antelope in the distance, and both had set the common plan in motion. Neema would move in from the front while Fahari would move around the side, to flank the antelope that fled. Shujaa got closer and closer, she was just a few paw lengths away. Just as she was about to pounce, an antelope caught sight of her and began to run, causing a stir among the others. Shujaa sprang up and began the chase, leading the antelope in the direction of Fahari, just as they had planned. Fahari leapt at the oncoming horde, tackling one to the ground. Just as it hit the earth, Shujaa pounded on it as well, ensuring the kill. The two lionesses had succeeded, and proudly began to drag their kill back to Pride Rock.

Just as the two had begun their journey back, a rustle was heard in the distance behind them. The two dismissed it as the antelope, so continued moving. The rustle sounded again, this time is was closer and louder, the two lionesses stopped and turned to face the sound.

"What was that?" asked Neema.

Fahari replied with equal concern, "I dunno, it sounds too loud to be another antelope."

"Maybe we should just hurry back, come on and let's get this thing back home."

The two lionesses lifted the carcass back up and started walking, yet again, towards Pride Rock. They didn't get far before another rustle was heard. Both lionesses were beginning to get scared by this stage, but they knew that the Pride depended on them bringing back this food, so they weren't going to sacrifice it for anything.

The rustling continued to grow louder and louder, and Neema had had enough.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!"

Silence. Silence apart from the persistent rustling. It kept growing louder and louder. The lionesses were really panicked now. Closer and closer. Louder and louder. The rustling turned to a pant. The two realised that another lion was there, and it sounded like it needed help.

"Who's there, do you need help?" asked Fahari, as though she was talking to the grass.

Just then, a lioness limped from the bushes.

"*Pant**Pant* I need…I need help."

The lioness collapsed, and both Neema and Fahari stared in disbelief at the sight before them. Neema approached the stranger and nudged her with her paw, and the stranger slowly opened her eyes.

"Where…where am I?"

Neema answers, "You're safe, in our Pridelands; you fainted, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, what's your name?"

"I am Neema, Princess of these lands, and this is my closest friend, Fahari. And yours?"

"Me, I'm Mabaya"

Fahari was eager to greet this new lion, "It's lovely to meet you Mabaya. Neema, do you think your parents would mind if we let her stay the night, after all, she doesn't look well?"

"I'm sure that would be fine, come on Mabaya, you can stay with us for the night."

"Thank you so much, it means a lot."

Both Neema and Fahari returned to bringing home the antelope while Mabaya followed behind with, a smirk spread across her face.

The three finally made it back, just as the sun had begun to set. The two lionesses were met with praise for the success of their first hunt, but soon, all eyes turned to Mabaya, a newcomer to these lands. Very soon, Kiara and Kovu approached her, wondering who she was and why she was here.

"Neema, who is this?"

"Mother, this is Mabaya. While we were hunting, we found her, she was tired and she collapsed, can she stay the night to regain her strength?"

Kiara wasn't sure, so consulted Kovu on the matter, "Kovu, what do you think?"

Kovu knew all too well the danger of allowing strangers into the Pride, but also knew that sometimes there is more than what meets the eye. And surely turning her away would be hypocritical of him; he was, after all, in the same position many years ago. And look at Afiya. Simba welcomed him, and she has done nothing but good, and is now his sister-in-law.

"I think it's only fair that we let her stay, but our Pride is already as full as it is. So, as harsh as it may sound, she will only be able to stay for a few days at the most, we cannot afford to feed an extra mouth for too long."

"Thank you. I only need time to regain my strength and I will be gone."

"It's lucky for you my daughter and her friend were lucky with their first hunt, or else there wouldn't be much food for you to heal."

Mabaya laughed and smiled, acting grateful towards the kindness shown by the King.

Kiara spoke up, "Well then, I'm sure we are all very hungry, and we wouldn't want this excellent catch to go to waste, so everyone, take their share, and then to bed, it's late, and we need to hunt for more food early tomorrow, so I want every lioness in good form."

The Pride respected Kiara's authority and took their helping of antelope and retreated back to the cave in Pride Rock. Soon after, all the lions were fed, and most had fallen to sleep, all but Mabaya. She stood up and walked out of the cave to stand on Pride Rock, overlooking the Pridelands. As she gazed out, an evil smirk made its way across, and a devious glint appeared in her eyes. She knew that soon, this Kingdom could belong to her and her bunch of rogues. So as she stared out into the distant, she thought of how many Prides she had helped destroy, how many lions she had helped to defeat. These morbid thoughts would sicken many lions, but they only made her smile grow wider.

Morning dawned, and the lions awoke from their slumber. As usual, everyone was there, nobody was missing. However, Neema noticed that actually, someone wasn't there. The lioness whom they had met only yesterday. The lioness whom was injured and tired was no longer there. Mabaya had gone. Of course, Neema thought nothing serious of it. She merely assumed that Mabaya felt she was strong enough to move on and didn't want to burden an already huge pride, and so she left. But of course, Neema was wrong. Mabaya hadn't left from kindness. But Neema wouldn't know that, for now anyways.

So, as usual in the Pridelands, another day would pass. Another day, another successful hunt. But these days would not turn into weeks or years. These days would not pass as easily as those days previous. For the days to come were not ordinary days. These days would be dark. And although these lands have fought evil before, never has it experienced darkness as black as this.


	10. The Invasion

The Lion King – A New Beginning Chapter Nine

"Does anyone know where Mabaya went?" Neema was a little curious as to why the lioness had left. She seemed happy to stay for a few days the night before, and her parents were happy enough to let her live with the Pridelanders while she regained her strength.

The rest of the Pride turned to look at her, none of them had realised the missing lioness until now. The lions looked around, puzzled looks across each of their faces, all now sharing the same wonder clouding Neema's thoughts.

"Nobody? Nobody knows where she went?" Neema was growing a little impatient, no-one was saying anything and no-one had an answer.

"Neema I'm sure she's fine, she probably felt as though she needed to leave in fear of overstaying a welcome, don't worry about her." Assured Shujaa, confidence and calmness filled his voice.

Neema knew Shujaa was right, "I suppose."

And with that, the Pride returned to their duties. The lionesses left Pride Rock to hunt for food, while the rest of the lions lounged around Pride Rock. It was a particularly warm day, so many of the lions who weren't hunting found themselves resting by the watering hole, just to keep cool. Very little was happening in the Pridelands, but the same couldn't be said for elsewhere.

Mabaya strode across the plains and the desert, a look of determination on her face. She knew what she had to do, she had done it so many times before; it was almost like second nature. What her and her pride did was cruel, but she loved it. She loved the pain and suffering she could cause. She loved the misery and darkness her prides' actions brought about; it made her happy. So as she walked across the lands, back to the home of what had once been Afiya's pride, she could only feel contempt for Kovu and Kiara and an overwhelming desire to see the Pridelanders suffer.

An eager voice spoke upon seeing the arrival of the lioness, "Mabaya, what news do you bring us my love?"

"Calm yourself Kifo, give me time to get settled again from the trip."

"Sorry."

Mabaya gathered her Pride. There was her, Kifo (her mate), a strong lion named Hofu, another named Mateso and another named Chuki. Among these lions were various lionesses, all of them very strong and determined to follow and please their leader.

"All of you listen up," belted Mabaya, "I have been to the Pridelands. I infiltrated their Pride. I identified those of power and those of little worth. Pride Rock hosts King Kovu and Queen Kiara. Then there are Prince Shujaa and Princess Neema. Queen Kiara has a brother, Prince Kopa and his mate Princess Afiya. Kopa and Afiya have a son, Prince Uhuru. Kovu, Kiara, Kopa and Afiya are our greatest threats. They need to be gotten rid of first. If they can be disposed of, then the Pridelands shall be ours."

A murderous uproar echoed across the plains as Mabaya's pride yelled in adoration and thrill. They all knew what was going to happen next. It was only a matter of time. All that was left to do was for them to plan the attack. They just needed to decide how each step would be carried out. How every intricate detail of the devious scheme would fit together to coordinate towards the ultimate goal…control over the strongest Pride in the Savannah. This was the dream that Mabaya had had for years, and soon, it was to come true.

Back in the Pridelands, nothing had changed. The lionesses had returned successful from another hunt, and the lions had all spent a relaxing day by the watering hole, typical for a hot summer's day. For most of the day, very little was done and, as night approached, the lions would typically start heading back towards Pride Rock for another night's sleep. That was, every lion except Shujaa. While all the other lions had retreated to their slumber, he remained by the watering hole. He lay there, staring into the stars, searching for guidance from the Great Kings of the Past.

"What happens when it's my time?" questioned Shujaa.

Silence.

"What happens when I am King?"

Still nothing.

Shujaa sighed, and lay his head back down onto the ground. Nobody was there to help or guide him. He couldn't tell his parents, how would they react? He was the future King, it wouldn't be right. But it is what he wants. That's what matters after all. Nobody can change him, so why should he want to change himself. So he lay there now, without a care in the world, happy. Happy with how everything was, and how everything will be. Or how he thought it would be anyways.

Just as Shujaa started to fall asleep by the water's edge, he spotted something through the grass. Intrigued, he stood up, and carefully began to walk in its direction. As he put each paw in front of another, he could see the image become clearer. What he saw got clearer and clearer until realisation…they were eyes. Shujaa stood up straight, immediately revealing him from among the cover of the foliage.

His eyes widened, his jaw dropped. A look of fear crossed his face as he saw the creatures that stood before him. Quickly, however, he snapped out of this trance and started sprinting in the direction of Pride Rock, but the invaders were close on his tail. He just kept running. He daren't look back. He didn't want to know how close they were, it would only scare him more. So he stared straight ahead, praying he was faster, and he was. He reached Pride Rock and ran up into the cave.

'Who to wake?'

'Who could help?'

'Dad!'

Shujaa ran to his father, "Dad, dad wake up!"

Kovu mumbled inaudibly under his breath.

"Dad! Dad please wake up, we're being attacked!"

"Kovu's eyes shot open, "What?"

"There were lions, chasing me. They chased me back here." Said Shujaa between pants.

Kovu rose to his feet and was quick to act, waking the rest of the Pride Members.

"Kiara, gather the lionesses, we need to defend Pride Rock. Shujaa and Neema, you make sure everyone else stays here. You two are the oldest; you need to take care of every other lion."

Kovu and Kiara ran out of the cave, followed by all of the older lions and lionesses. Shujaa, Neema, Uhuru, Fahari, Joto, Simba and Nala were all the lions remaining in the cave. They all huddled at the back, hearing the frequent roars and cries from lions being mauled. They sat there in fear. Fear of their lives, but more fear of the lives of those fighting for their safety. Each of them thought of family. Shujaa and Neema thought of their parents, as did Uhuru, Fahari and Joto. Simba and Nala were restless, urging Shujaa to let them fight too, but he knew they were far too old, and their attempts would be futile.

Then, all of a sudden, everything went silent. The fear the younger lions had experienced quickly turned to curiosity. They were left wondering why the previous noise of war had ceased.

Uhuru broke the silence, "Shujaa, what happened?"

"I…I dunno. Joto, come with me to check."

"Sure thing."

Shujaa and Joto left the other lions at the back of the cave to inspect the eerily sudden silence. They slowly made their way to the front of the cave, neither knew what to expect. It was dark outside, so they had a difficult seeing what was going on, or what wasn't going on as it seemed. As they peered out of the cave, it looked as though there were no lions there, but out of nowhere, eyes appeared. It was the invaders. They slowly prowled towards the two Pridelanders as they slowly retreated back into the cave. But then, the invaders stopped moving.

Shujaa conjured up the bravery to speak to these mysterious lions, "Who are you, what do we want?"

"It's awful rude to speak without first introducing yourself," said Mabaya facetiously, "My name is Mabaya."

"Mabaya! Why are you doing this after we helped you?"

"Well _Prince _Shujaa, if you must know, we just want these lands!"

"What did you do with my parents? All our parents? These are their lands, not yours!"

"Don't worry, we didn't hurt them. They knew they would lose, I mean, look at these three lions, they're huge, no other lion is a match for them."

"Where are they, where are my parents?"

"Shujaa…Shujaa, Shujaa, Shujaa. They're fine. We didn't kill them if that's what you're wondering."

"Then where are they? Answer me Mabaya!"

"Fine. I decided to be nice. Seeing as you were all so nice to me a few days ago. I give them an ultimatum. Stay, and we would kill them, and then kill you. Or leave, they would be banished from these lands, but with the promise that we didn't hurt any of you. Needless to say they left, so these are our lands now."

Shujaa was devastated, he was lost for words. His parents, they're gone, forever. And now, they would be ruled by these…tyrants.

Joto seized the opportunity of silence and peace to attack Mabaya, but she was far too quick. No sooner than he had leapt than he was lying face first on the cold, hard rock.

"Now, who do we have here?"

"Joto."

"Well Joto, that was a valiant attempt there, but I thought you would know better than to mess with me. Kifo, show young Joto here what we do with lions who won't comply."

Kifo let out an evil chuckle. He approached a winded Joto and attacked with a bite. Joto turned his head to the left, allowing Kifo to clamp his teeth down onto Joto's right ear. Joto let out an ear popping yell as Kifo tore a chunk out of his ear.

"Joto!"

Shujaa ran over to his wounded friend.

Mabaya laughed, "You think that's bad, that was only a warning. He will be fine, for now. But if any of you ever try anything like that again, Kifo here won't be as kind."

Mabaya led her Pride out of the cave and to the top of Pride Rock. It was raining, but all that Shujaa cared about was his friend.

"Joto, Joto are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Neema, followed by the others approached both Shujaa and Joto.

"What happened, we heard a scream…oh my god Joto!" Neema went white, startled by the chunk missing from Joto's ear.

"He will be fine sister. Mabaya's back, she has a Pride. They outnumber our parents and exiled them, in return for our safety."

"Then why did they attack Joto?"

Shujaa smiled, "Because he's the bravest lion left of the Pridelanders. He tried to attack Mabaya, but she was too fast. She made one of her lions, Kifo I think, do it as a warning to us rebelling."

Joto smiled at Shujaa's praise. Neema went over to Joto and muzzled him, whispering a quiet "Thank you" to him, causing him to blush a little, of course it was too dark to notice, much to his relief.

Uhuru was a little panicked, "Shujaa, what do we do? We can't stay here; these invaders won't treat us well at all. We'll probably starve and die." Uhuru had a tendency to overreact, although, it was almost excusable in this dire situation.

Fahari spoke with the voice of reason, "Well we can't just leave Simba and Nala, they're old, they need us to take care of them."

Out of nowhere, Simba's voice was heard, still as strong and wise as ever, "Don't worry about us, we will be fine, we have still got some strength in us."

Nala was keen to reassure the lions too, "You five need to get out of here. Leave. Do what I did, look for help. If you can't find it, then never return. Live your lives in safety and health and don't worry about us, we can survive here."

Roars could be heard from atop Pride Rock. The invaders were declaring these lands as their own.

"This is the time, none of them are here. You must leave now. Run. Run so far away, and never look back. Simba and I love you all very much, as do your parents. And that is why we want you to go. Shujaa, lead your sister and friends to safety and start your own Pride, I'm afraid that this time, these lands cannot be saved."

A tear made its way down Nala's face as Shujaa nodded and led him, Neema, Uhuru, Fahari and Joto away, for what she feared would be forever.

Simba and Nala stood and walked out of the cave and onto the overhang of Pride Rock. They looked up, through the darkness and rain to see the invaders till roaring at the top of the Rock. But Simba and Nala continued to walk to the end of the overhang. Once they reached the end, they stopped and sat beside each other. Nala rested her head on Simba's shoulder and began to cry.

"Nala, don't worry, everything's going to be fine. You just wait and see. Shujaa is a strong lion, and I'm sure it won't be long until Kovu and Kiara find them."

Nala felt reassured and managed a watery grin. Simba and she stared out over the lands that they had once ruled. Each of them reminisced the better times of their lives. They thought about when they were cubs, and the trouble they…Simba would get them in. They thought of that magical night in the jungle. They remembered the birth of Kiara, their beautiful daughter. They recalled how happy Kiara was when she fell in love with Kovu. Simba smiled at the thought of how wrong he was about Kovu, only now did he realise how much he cared for Kiara and the Pride.

They thought of their grandchildren. How they had grown up so fast, how they had the cubhood that they never had. They thought of their grandchildren's friends, and how much the five of them meant to each other. These thoughts of the past turned into hopes of a future. Deep down, Simba knew that they would return someday. When, he didn't know. One think he was almost certain of is that his time would be over before they did. The day when the sun would set on the lives of him and Nala was close, and he and Nala only wished to one day see their family again before their days would end. So as Nala fell asleep on Simba's shoulder, he allowed himself wish for his father's guidance. He didn't wish for Mufasa to guide himself, he wished for Mufasa to guide the five young lions who had left for the good of the Pridelands. And as he wished, a single tear was shed, and he slowly fell to sleep.


	11. Out In The Wild

The Lion King – A New Beginning Chapter Ten

Dawn broke on another day in the savannah. The rains of the previous day had vanished, along with nine members of the Pridelands. Simba and Nala awoke on the Pride Rock overhang, smiling, silently hoping it had all been a dream. It wasn't. Mabaya quickly greeted the two, less than pleasantly to say the least.

"Why hello there you two, did you enjoy sleeping in the rain?"

Neither Simba nor Nala replied to the monstrous lioness.

"You two can talk to me. And if you don't, I will make you, I am your Queen after all. You are mine."

Nala repressed her anger, but Simba couldn't, "You are not our Queen Mabaya. Our daughter Kiara is Queen. You are a pack of conniving, backstabbing ingrates."

"Ohh, Simba. Why do you have to be so mean? Kiara and Kovu left, they handed the monarchy to us, I'm afraid your precious little girl is no longer Queen here sunshine." Sarcasm filled her brutal words.

Nala knew that Simba would attack her, so she slowly placed her paw atop his and shook her head, "It's not worth it Simba."

Simba knew that Nala was right. She always was, and out of love and respect listened to his mate. Sometime, the day would come, and Mabaya wouldn't know what hit her.

The five has trekked all night. They left the Pridelands, spirits low; fears high. They had left in the pouring rain, in the blackness of night. They ran through grasslands. They had swum across rivers. But now they reached the desert. None of them realised that this was the desert that Simba had crossed. The soaring heat was almost unbearable, but they all kept on going. But the heat was bound to get to one of the lions, and soon it became too much for Fahari.

"Guys, please can we take a break. My paws…they're killing me."

Shujaa knew they couldn't afford to slow down, "Come on Fahari, I'm sure there will be some water soon. You just have to keep going."

"Listen Shujaa, I can't. I'm the youngest here, I'm tired is all. We walked all night."

Shujaa knew how she was feeling. They were all feeling the same, but none of them wanted to admit it. "Joto, help me carry Fahari for a little."

Joto smiled, always willing to help, "Sure thing."

Shujaa and Joto helped Fahari onto their backs and continued walking. "Now Fahari, this is just for a little while, you're gonna have to get down and walk again soon, okay."

"No problem, thanks for this Shujaa."

"You're welcome."

Shujaa and Joto lead the five, with Fahari on their backs. Uhuru and Neema were close behind.

"Look how strong he is Uhuru."

Uhuru looked a little puzzled, "Huh, what?"

"Joto, look at him. He's so brave and strong."

"What are you talking about? Your brother is carrying him too!"

Neema was too lost in daydreams to acknowledge what her cousin had said, so she let out a muffled 'Mhmm.'

"Neema, Neeeeeema…Shujaa, Joto! Neema won't wake up!"

The heat had finally gotten to Neema. All the walking had made her weak, and the blistering rays of the sun just pushed her over the edge. One minute she had been talking to Uhuru, the next minute, she was lying on the sweltering sand.

"Neema, Neema. Wake up Neema!"

Neema started to open her eyes, and was met with the glowing smile of Joto. She felt like she was dreaming, but she wasn't.

"Thank God you're alright. Don't go fainting on us again."

"I'll make sure I won't."

Joto had the courtesy to offer Neema to be carried, which she gladly accepted. Shujaa could carry Fahari on his own, leaving Uhuru feeling a little left out. So as Shujaa and Joto led on, with Fahari and Neema on their backs, Uhuru trailed behind, feeling like a cub, with no responsibilities, nobody taking him for anything than a little joker, maybe even a nuisance. Nobody did think that of him, but he always just assumed that everybody did.

So as he trailed behind, he allowed his head to sink. He stared at the warm blanket of yellow beneath his paws and thought about home. He thought about his parents and grandparents. He thought about growing up, the fun he would have with his cousins and friends. Then he thought of the present. They had left their home. They had left and lost everything they held dear. And now…well now they were hiking across some godforsaken desert with no food...no water…no hopes.

On the other side of the Savannah, going in the completely opposite direction of the five young ones, were Kovu, Kiara, Kopa and Afiya. After being exiled, these four were a little more ready for the wild. Kovu had grown up in the Outlands, so he had experience with harsh surroundings. And Kopa had spent days as a cub all alone, so he knew the situation all too well. But this left Kiara and Afiya. Sure, Afiya had experienced the loss of her former Pride, but that was it. She had grown up safe and secure, as had Kiara. Both had no experience with living with so little. They were both scared, panicked and without hope. Luckily for them, they had Kovu and Kopa to care for them.

"Kovu, where are we going?" Kiara's voice was tired, but she still struggled on.

"I don't know. I'm sorry Kiara."

Kiara went over to her mate. He was obviously disappointed in himself for letting this happen, for not fighting harder. When she reached him, she muzzled him and licked his cheek. "Kovu, everything's going to be alright."

Kovu smiled and muzzled her back.

Afiya, however was still a little distraught, "We need to find food, water, something!"

"Calm down Afiya, I have an idea," said Kopa confidently, "Kiara, remember when our father told us about the jungle he lived in."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I was thinking that, if we could find it, we could recover our strength, maybe find some help and then head back to the Pridelands. It could work."

Afiya and Kiara looked at Kovu, "What? I think it's a good idea. It's our only chance for survival."

Kiara's face dropped, "Wait, we've gone in the completely opposite direction. Father told us that he crossed a desert. We've been walking all night, and no desert. We're going the wrong way."

At that moment, the group's morales hit an all-time low. They were tired, cold, wet. Soon they would be starving and thirsty. Things weren't looking good. And now…now they had gotten lost. They had gone the wrong way. They had no idea where they were. Kiara could hold her tears any longer, and broke down in front of her ever loving mate.

Kovu sat beside her and placed his paw on hers and gently muzzled her again, "Kiara, it's ok. I'm here for you, and I always will be. I love you."

"I *sob* love you too."

Afiya and Kopa sat down together as well, and the four sat and stared as the sun began to set on their first day of exile. This really was a dark time for the Pridelands.

"Where are they?" screamed Mabaya.

"I don't know."

"That's not good enough Kifo, where did they go?" Mabaya was getting angry, but managed to calm herself, "Wait, why do I care? There's nothing out there, they'll just starve and die, saves us the work."

Out of nowhere came a voice, strong but gentle, "You will see Mabaya. They will come back. They will come back strong, and you will regret ever messing with us Pridelanders. Simba and I have hope, hope for their return, and we know it will happen, because we have the Great Kings watching over us."

Mabaya was visibly angered, but didn't lash out, "Well Nala, I hate to say it, but if they couldn't defeat us last time, what makes you think they will the next time?"

"They'll do what I did, they'll find help, and you will be sorry, very sorry. Because they might not show the same mercy that you so _kindly_ offered."

Mabaya could sense Nala's sarcasm, and this time couldn't hold herself back. She raised a paw, extended her claws and slashed at Nala's left cheek, all in the blink of an eye. The swipe left two huge gashes in Nala's face, and she roared in agony.

"Nala! You're a monster Mabaya!" Simba quickly went over to his mate. Nala had a few tears streaming down her face, but regained her composure and turned to face Mabaya once again.

"Is that the best you've got?" Nala mocked.

Mabaya knew that Nala was toying with her, and she had had enough.

"Listen up Nala. If you don't cut it out, there's going to be one less mouth to feed around here."

Nala kept a stern proud look on her face. She truly was a noble lioness. But even the noble ones know when it's best to keep their mouths shut.

"That's better. Hofu, stand guard at the entrance to the cave, we don't want these two going anywhere."

"Yes ma'am."

The rest of the Invaders left the cave. Hofu stayed at the entrance leaving Simba and Nala alone at the back in the darkness.

"Nala, are you alright?"

"Yes Simba, I'm fine," said Nala with a smile.

"Why did you do that? She could have killed you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm angry and I'm upset. And these lands will never be hers. Kiara's coming back Simba, and when she does, things will be better again."

"I know Nala, I know. But that doesn't mean you have to go around getting scars."

"A few battle scars never hurt anyone, and anyway, when I'm with you Simba, nothing else seems to matter. I love you."

"I love you too."

As the day began to end, and the night sky appeared, the Pridelands were collapsing further. Shujaa and his group had decided to take a break from their trek across the desert, as Neema and Fahari weren't in good shape. Kovu, Kiara, Kopa and Afiya were in poor spirits after realising that they were hopelessly lost. But Simba and Nala were lying in the cave at Pride Rock. Though they were fully aware of the events unfolding, they found themselves happy as they wrapped themselves in their memories. It seemed like the best way to get themselves through these troubles, because this time, they weren't strong enough to help.


	12. Help Found

The Lion King – A New Beginning Chapter Eleven

Nala was the first to wake up in the Pridelands. The Invaders were all still asleep, as was Simba. The Invaders tended to sleep further back in the cave, for it was warmer there during the night, and this made it easier for Nala to sneak away. As she left Pride Rock, the sun was just beginning to rise, it was beautiful. She remembered how often she had watched the sun rise with Simba and her cubs, but they were gone now, and the orange haze only brought back painful memories.

Nala kept walking, she had no intention of running off like Shujaa's group, but she just needed some space, some open air to breathe, to adjust. So, in spite of everything happening around her, she found herself walking to the watering hole, a place where she had spent many hours with her family. While there, she felt closer to them, she felt like everything was normal, until she stared into the crystal clear water. The reflection that met her had changed. She was no longer happy, no longer surrounded by loved ones. Instead, she was alone, away from all she held dear, and now with scars to remind her.

As she lay down at the water's edge, she splashed her paw in the water, trying to hide all the pain and suffering her mirror image was bringing. But even though she couldn't see it, she knew it was there, and there was nothing she could do to change that. She wasn't as young as she once was. She couldn't run off in hope of help, because she knew she would never make it. She let out a quiet sigh, and continued to lay by the water.

"Nala, what brings you out here this early?"

"Huh…what?" Nala turned around, startled, "Mabaya! Why did you follow me? Aren't I allowed some time alone?"

Mabaya walked up beside Nala and lay down beside her, "Now Nala, we can't have you running off like your little grandkids can we?"

"You know I'm not strong enough to do that."

"I can never be sure."

"Leave me alone."

Mabaya wasn't happy with Nala's attitude, "Those are some scars you've got there."

"That you gave me."

"And I am _so_ sorry, I really am."

"I don't need your sarcasm."

"What's the matter Nala? Missing your family? Knowing that they're all out there, alone. Probably half-starving to death. That must be really difficult to cope with."

"Don't you dare talk about my family!" warned Nala.

"And Kiara, I don't think she will be getting on too well."

Nala knew that if she tried anything, she might not escape with just a few scars. So she lay there, ignoring every word that spouted from Mabaya's cold mouth.

"And Simba, he doesn't look well. He looks tired, worried, weak."

That was too far. Nala had had it. Nala jumped to her feet and pinned Mabaya to her ground, she still had a bit of strength left in her still as she choked Mabaya into the dirt. "Don't you dare talk about Simba like that! Don't you dare!"

"I respect you Nala. Not a lot of lions would dare do that. Not a lot of lions value their family over themselves, but your Pride does, and I find it honourable. Although, if you don't get off me now, I will kill you."

Nala decided that it wasn't worth it, and so climbed off Mabaya, and returned to her spot by the water's edge.

"Well Nala, I shall leave you alone. Don't worry too much about your daughter; I'm sure she's dead already."

Nala let out a quiet growl, but went silent before Mabaya could hear her anger.

Fahari woke up. They were still in the desert. It was still morning, and it was already boiling hot. She looked up to see the sun blasting down. Everywhere she looked…sand. There was nothing but sand, Here, there, everywhere…sand. She knew that they better get moving, the day was passing, and it wasn't getting any cooler.

"Psst, Neema…Neema, wake up."

Neema opened her eyes, blinking frantically from the intensity of light beaming down from the sapphire sky, "Huh, what. Fahari, what do you want?"

"I thought that we should get moving, we can't waste a day's worth of travelling. If we don't find food or water soon, we won't last much longer."

"I suppose you're right. Help me wake the others."

Fahari went over to wake Uhuru, and Neema, and with little surprise, went to wake Joto, "Joto, Joto, come on. Joto…sleepy head. Wake up."

Joto opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the light, "Ok ok, I'm up."

Joto smiled, and Neema's whole face lit up. "Why are you so happy?" questioned Joto.

Neema blushed and turned away, "Uh, no reason."

Soon enough, all five were awake and ready to travel. They all knew what they had to find; food and water. But it was easier said than done. Like the days before, the five lions walked through this seemingly unending desert for hours. Every minute they grew weaker and hungrier. It wasn't long until one of them passed out again, or in this case, all five.

Slowly but surely, as the day wore on, the five lions began to separate. Fahari trailed at the back, and was the first to collapse. Uhuru was next, he wasn't far ahead of Fahari, so he had turned back to help her, when he passed out himself. Neema was the next to give in to the heat. Here and Joto had been walking side by side, and had noticed that Uhuru and Fahari were no longer behind them. While they retraced their steps, Neema could feel herself getting light-headed, and found herself on the ground very soon. Joto heard her fall, and rushed to her aid, but succumbed to the heat shortly after.

Then, there was Shujaa. He was at the front of what was now a one man group. He had turned to check on the rest, and was horrified to see that they were all out of sight. He ran back, noticing all of his unconscious friends, and was quick to join them.

So as the five lay there, scattered about in the sand, the day passed. The day's soaring heat soon faded into a cooler evening, one more welcoming to be travelling in. But still they lay there, unconscious in the desert.

It was about midnight when this changed. Shujaa has started to come around, but was still dizzy and disorientated from the heat. As he struggled to open his eyes, all he managed to see was the swaying of a mane in the warm wind.

He could hear voices mumbling near him, but he couldn't make out any words. As he found himself drifting off again, he felt himself being lifted off the ground and carried away.

Shujaa woke up. It was day. He stood up, but there wasn't sand beneath his feet, it was grass. He looked around, and saw his sister, cousin and friends all still sleeping comfortably. He wasn't sure how they'd gotten here, he could only remember being carried, but that was it. He couldn't see anyone else, so he decided to wake his gang.

"Hey, hey guys. All of you, wake up."

Slowly, the other four begun to wake up, and all of them sat in front of Shujaa.

"Where are we?" asked Uhuru, curiosity filling his voice.

"I don't know."

Fahari was eager to know more, "How did we get here?"

"I don't know exactly, all I remember was passing out, being carried and then waking up here. That's all I can recall at the minute. Does anyone else remember anything?"

They all shook their heads in unison.

"Ok, I say we should wait around, see if whoever took us here come back, maybe then we can get to the bottom of this. But, until they return, I think it would be wise if we rested. There seems to be plenty of water here, so drink up, we need it."

The five lions spent the day, from noon 'til evening napping and drinking the water. By early night, they were well rested and watered, but they were still hungry, there was no food.

"Shujaa, what are we going to do about food. Sure there's water, but it's no good without some meat," pointed out Joto.

"It's funny you should mention that." The five lions turned on their paws to the voice they had heard.

Their eyes were greeted with a tall lions. He had a pale complexion. His fur was a golden-brown, and his pelt a pale cream. His mane was a dark brown. He had orange eyes and a bright smile.

"My name is King Bahati, and these are the Farlands, home to my Pride."

Shujaa stepped forward to great this majestic lion, "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Shujaa, this is my sister Neema. We are son and daughter of King Kovu and Queen Kiara of Pride Rock. This is our cousin, Uhuru, and our closest friends Fahari and Joto."

"What brings you five this far from the Pridelands?"

"An invasion. A lioness by the name of Mabaya invaded our Pride with a band of strong lions. She exiled our parents and Uhuru's. Us five left to find help. Our grandparents, Simba and Nala are the only two Pridelanders remaining there."

"You are the grandchildren of King Simba? It is an honour to meet you. Let me introduce you to my Queen, Maji and my son, Chaka."

"It's a pleasure to meet you three."

"Our Pride has many more members, but they are still out hunting for extra food. We returned early to put Chaka to bed and to deliver this meat to you five. You didn't look healthy when we found you, you are lucky to be alive."

"We are in your debt King Bahati."

"Don't worry about it. You five better tuck in, wouldn't want you passing out again."

Shujaa chuckled and ushered his friends to start eating.

After the five had devoured the food, the day had passed, and the night was in full swing. The stars were out, and the sun had gone to sleep. All but Shujaa were asleep. Like every night, he lay awake. Tonight, he remembered something his father had told him. He remembered Kovu telling him of the Great Kings of the Past. Kovu had told him how whenever he needed help, they would be there to listen, to guide him like the stars. So Shujaa lay awake, asking the Kings for his help, but they remained as silent as stars.

'Maybe it isn't time' he thought.

Just as Shujaa was about to fall asleep, another lion came up behind him, "Hey."


	13. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

The Lion King – A New Beginning Chapter Twelve

Shujaa's eyes shot open and he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Good morning stranger," he said with a smile.

"Huh…what…who's there? It's morning already?"

"'Course its morning, you've been asleep all night."

Shujaa's eyes had finally adjusted to the light. He blinked, looked up to the tree above him and found himself gazing into two beautiful eyes of jade and sapphire.

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm…I'm Shujaa, what's yours?"

Jito smiled charmingly, "My name's Jito, nice to meet you Shujaa." Shujaa blushed, turning away to avoid embarrassment.

"So, what brings you to the Farlands?"

Shujaa made sure he had stopped blushing before turning to face Jito again, "Our lands were invaded by a Pride of monstrous lions. They exiled my parents, so we left to find help. We travelled through the desert for days before we collapsed. Your Pride found us and brought us here."

"Rough time eh? I know what that's like. My old Pride was wiped out, my parents were killed. I was a cub, the only one to escape. I ran and King Bahati found me, he was only a teen then. I raised myself, but lived with the Pride. Ever since then I've been a Farlander."

"And I thought my time was rough. I'm sorry, about your parents."

"Don't worry about it. I've moved on, and everything's alright now. Anyways, would you like me to show you around, I mean, you could be staying for a bit right?"

Shujaa's eyes lit up, "Sure, that would be great."

Jito smiled and jumped down off of the tree, "Cool, come on then."

Jito lead Shujaa around the Farlands, side by side. The Farlands weren't very different from the Pridelands. They had a watering hole, wide open plains, a few caves here and there, but they lacked one thing from home, and that was Pride Rock. As Jito showed Shujaa around, as beautiful as the land was out here, Shujaa could only reminisce about thoughts of home, and of his parents.

The Farlands were huge, and Jito insisted on showing Shujaa every inch of them. They had walked all day, stopping a few times for water.

"Jito, its night already, we'd better get some sleep."

"Sure, but first, let me show you one last place."

"Fine, but it better be the last, I'm dead."

Jito ran on ahead, enticing Shujaa into a chase. They ran for quite a while before Jito stopped. Shujaa slowed down, his paws aching, and started to walk towards the now stationary Jito. As Shujaa got closer, his eyes widened as the beauty that lay before them became clearer and clearer. Jito lay down on the ground next to the waterfall, and Shujaa lay next to him.

"Wow…Jito this is beautiful."

"I know. I come out here when I want to be alone. To listen to the water and watch the stars, and then to watch the sunrise in the morning; it truly is stunning."

Shujaa lay down on the ground beside Jito and both turned their attention to the stars.

"Ever done this before Shujaa?"

"Yeah, Neema, my parents and I used to do this all the time when we were cubs."

"Neema?"

"My sister, you haven't met them yet, you've been too busy showing me around."

Jito laughed, "I've done this almost every night since my parents died. I like to look up to the stars and imagine that they're there, watching over me. It makes me feel better."

"My grandfather always does the same. He keeps looking up to his father Mufasa."

"Mufasa? Your grandfather is Mufasa's son, Simba? You're Simba's grandson?" Excitement filled Jito's voice.

"Yeah, so?"

"Wow, Simba's like a living legend; every lion knows who he is. He's the greatest King Africa has ever seen."

"I didn't think he was that famous. Guess I was wrong."

"I'd love to meet him someday."

Shujaa smiled and rolled onto his side to face Jito, "Maybe you will."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you'll come back with us to help."

"What if Bahati doesn't let me?"

"Then maybe you'll come back, with me."

Shujaa reached out his paw and set it on Jito's. Jito turned to face Shujaa, eyes and mouth wide open.

Shujaa quickly removed his paw, "I'm so sorry Jito… I just thought, oh my god sorry."

Jito smiled and put his paw back onto Shujaa's, "Don't worry; I was just a little surprised. I'm not used to stuff like that."

Both lions sat up beside each other, paw on paw. Both had smiles on their faces as they were surrounded by the night, illuminated by only the moon. No sound was to be heard but the serene rushing of water.

"I…I love you Jito."

"I love you too Shujaa."

Jito licked Shujaa's cheek before the two muzzled peacefully. The two lions lay back down on the ground, side by side, paw in paw. They both gazed into the stars, thinking of the love they had found, how lucky they were to be where they are today, and they couldn't help but smile.

As the two watched the stars overhead, Jito noticed one whizzing across the sky, "Hey, look at that, a shooting star. That could be our star."

"Jito, you're already my shooting star. You have filled my night with a brilliant light. So shine no matter where you are, 'cause you illuminate my world."

Jito couldn't help but blush, and moved even closer to Shujaa, "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

"Well, you're the most beautiful lion I've ever seen."

Jito muzzled Shujaa again, and laid his head on Shujaa's chest. As the night grew darker, the two faded into sleep. Together, the two were finally able to fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

Morning broke, and Shujaa woke up with Jito still sleeping beside him, he looked almost too peaceful to wake, but Shujaa couldn't get up if Jito was still asleep.

"Jito…Jito, it's morning, wake up you!"

Jito grunted, and Shujaa was having none of it.

"Wake up lazy bones, or I'll throw you off this waterfall."

"I'm up, I'm up."

"Good, we'd better go back to the rest of your Pride, they're probably wondering where we are."

"Yeah, you're right."

The two lions stood up and stretched, before Jito lead them back to the rest of the group.

"You wouldn't actually throw me off the waterfall, would you Shujaa?"

"Maybe, but I'd jump off after you." Shujaa gave Jito a wink

Jito laughed and winked back.

"Well well, look who finally came back, where have you been Shujaa?"

"Jito, meet my sister Neema."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Neema."

"Lovely to meet you Jito."

"Jito, I'd like to introduce you to my cousin Uhuru, and my two closest friends Fahari and Joto."

"It's great to meet you all, I'm Jito."

"Well Shujaa, you still didn't answer my question, where have you been?"

"Jito was just showing me around the Farlands, that's all."

"Well, what about last night, why didn't you come back here?"

"Jito and I thought we would spend the night together, alone…nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Joto broke into song, "CAN YOU FEEEEL…"

Jito laughed, but Shujaa was a little embarrassed.

"Come on Shujaa, just a little fun," reassured Jito.

"I suppose you're right."

"Anyways, you two must be starving, you didn't even come back for dinner last night, you're lucky we saved you some, or you'd be without food until tomorrow."

"Thanks sis."

Shujaa and Jito tucked into the leftovers of yesterday's dinner. After they had finished, the 6 lions sat and discussed all that had happened. Jito told them of how he lost his parents, and the Pridelanders told Jito of how the Invaders had taken Pride Rock. Jito seemed fascinated by their tales of Simba; he was in total awe of the Pridelanders, and in complete love with Shujaa. Soon, the conversation turned to Jito and Shujaa. The other four were interested in everything that had happened, how their love had found a way.

The six lions talked and talked for hours as they sat around the watering hole. The five Pridelanders soon begun to forget what they had left behind, the pain and suffering back at Pride Rock, the exile of their parents, everything seemed great here, great until King Bahati was heard yelling for help in the distance.


	14. Here We Are

The Lion King – A New Beginning Chapter Thirteen

Kiara could feel her eyes growing heavy. Her legs grew weak and her paws were sore. All sense of direction and time had been lost. She was almost delirious. The heat swirled from the ground, making her feel light headed. Step after step…weaker and weaker…hour after hour.

"Ko…Kovu. We need to s…stop." Kiara struggled to speak, panting and breathing heavily between almost every syllable.

Kovu didn't respond. It wasn't him being ignorant, but he was just as exhausted as the others, and could barely muster up enough energy to speak.

"Kovu please…please can we…can we stop?" Kiara sounded desperate.

Again, Kovu didn't speak, but stopped, turned to Kiara and nodded, before lying down on the ground, mane dishevelled, spirits broken. He had high hopes of finding help and returning, much like Nala and Simba, but clearly he was nowhere near as great as he hoped to be. He wasn't a great King after all.

Kiara walked over and lay down next to Kovu, speaking in a weak, tired voice, "I don't think…I don't think I can go on much more."

"Kiara…there will be help *cough* somewhere, we ha…have to keep looking."

Kiara smiled, she had the utmost faith in Kovu, "Okay…I have faith in you."

"I lo…love you Kiara."

"I love you too."

The two managed a weak but meaningful muzzle before lying down once more on the sand. Although they lay there, neither could sleep. It was still day, and the sun was still relentlessly beating down upon them. Every ounce of moisture had been sapped from their bodies; they all knew that without water, they may only have a few more days of life left, things weren't looking good.

Afiya and Kopa had also lain down on the sand together.

"Kopa…Kopa, will we ever find help?" Afiya sounded just as weak as Kiara.

"Yes Afiya, don't…don't worry, there's bound to be more lions out here."

"I hope so." Afiya gained just enough energy to smile, a smile meant in all sincerity to her mate.

Kopa moved closer to Afiya so they were nose to nose. They stared into each other's eyes, both silently thinking of the years they had spent together. Of that night they met. Of all the time they had been in each other's company and love. They thought of their son, Uhuru. A tear escaped Afiya's eye as she longed to see him again, wondering where and how he was.

The four lions lay there, their lives slowly fading away. Lack of food and water had rendered them almost lifeless, and it wouldn't be long until they drifted into eternal sleep. But while this almost seemed like a grim inevitability to them all, none of them were scared. All four lions lay there, with the lion they loved the most right by their side. So although they missed their cubs…missed their home and their old lives, they could lie there, blissfully aware of the joys they had experienced with the lion opposite them; they could lie there happy.

"Help! Maji, Kufaa, Joto, Jito, Shujaa!"

All the lions turned to King Bahati's shouts. Queen Maji stood and ran towards his voice. She returned soon after.

"Kufaa, Jito and Shujaa…follow me, we need your help."

Jito and Shujaa turned to each other before springing to their paws and giving chase after Maji. They ran and ran, with Kufaa and Joto just behind. They saw Maji start to slow as Bahati came into sight. They soon noticed a lioness slumped over his back. As they got closer and closer, Shujaa begun to realise who it was.

"Mum…Mum!"

Bahati, Maji, Jito and Kufaa turned to Shujaa, eyes filled with disbelief and shock.

Bahati soon turned their attention back to the lions before their eyes, "Come on, help me. Joto, you lift this lioness, Maji and Kufaa, this lion and Jito and Shujaa, this one."

Bahati carried Kiara back to the Farlands leaving Joto to lift Afiya, Maji and Kufaa to carry Kopa and Jito and Shujaa to move Kovu.

"Shujaa, you've got to help me, I can't carry him all by myself!"

Shujaa stood there frozen. His father…there. He looked, dare he think it, dead.

"Shujaa, help me!"

Shujaa snapped out of the trance and assisted Jito in carrying Kovu back to the Farlands.

Neema could see King Bahati approaching in the distance, and she squinted her eyes upon realising he was carrying something. As he drew closer and closer, it became more and more apparent that he was carrying a lioness, and not just any lioness, but her mother.

"Uhuru, get some meat, we found four lions. They're starving!" Yelled Bahati from a distance.

Bahati arrived beside the watering hole and carefully laid the lioness down.

"Take care of her, I'm away to see if the others need help carrying the other lions."

Neema approached her mother's motionless body and begun to splash water over her face. Slowly but surely, Kiara began to come around and she tentatively opened her eyes.

"Mum, mum…wake up. It's me…Neema."

Kiara groaned, "Huh, Neema? Neema, what are…what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry about that, just drink some water. Uhuru is bringing some food."

Kiara just about managed to begin lapping up some water as Joto, Maji, Kufaa, Jito and Shujaa arrived with the other three lions. They set them down at the water's edge and pawed some water over their faces, successfully waking the three up.

By the time Uhuru had returned with the food, Kovu, Kiara, Kopa and Afiya were all well watered, although still tired and very hungry. Upon presentation of the food, the four ate slowly, using the little energy they had. As they ate, the four began to feel better, and soon were well fed. Although it was still only evening, it was decided that it would be best for the lions to get some rest, it had been another eventful day, and the lions all needed their rest.

As soon as the rest of the lions had gotten to sleep, Jito and Shujaa decided to sneak off, for a little more alone time. This time, Jito lead Shujaa somewhere different from where they had spent the previous night. Shujaa eagerly followed close behind, revelling in the thought of another magical night with the most magical lion ever.

The light of the stars began to fade, but was soon replaced by another, equally beautiful source of light. The two lions entered a jungle, lit only by the light of the fireflies quietly buzzing by. Shujaa felt enchanted by the beauty unfolding around him. He walked in awe as the surroundings changed from never ending plains to a colourful expanse of foliage and flower.

Shujaa wanted a little bit of fun, "Tag, you're it."

Jito was caught completely unaware by the lion that was now sprinting ahead of him, "You think you can run from me."

"Ha…yeah!"

Shujaa kept on running, not anticipating the speed of Jito. He turned around for a quick glance, expecting little more than a speck in the distance, but was met with a lion soaring through the air as Jito leapt towards him. The two lions landed with a thud, with Jito lying on top of Shujaa.

"Ha…pinned ya!"

"Hey…get off me!"

"Nah, I rather like it up here." Jito gave Shujaa a devilish smirk.

Shujaa couldn't help but grin back.

"You know Shujaa; you're rather cute from this angle."

"Only from this angle?"

Jito smiled and licked Shujaa's muzzle who then returned the gesture.

"Your eyes are so beautiful."

Jito blushed, biting his lip in embarrassment and shutting his eyes.

"Don't hide them Jito, they really are stunning…you are stunning."

"I love you Shujaa."

"I love you too."

The two lions muzzled once more, before Jito started with the questions.

"Shujaa?"

"Yeah?"

"Those lions we saved today, do you actually know them?"

"Yeah, Kiara and Kovu are my parents. They are the rightful King and Queen of the Pridelands. And Kopa and Afiya are my Uncle and Aunt; they're Uhuru's parents."

"They're lucky we found them, they didn't look well."

"You have no idea how grateful I am to your Pride. You saved us and then you saved our parents. A thank you seems almost worthless."

"Well, I know one way you can thank me," said Jito with a grin.

Shujaa licked Jito on the muzzle, before rolling him off onto the ground.

"Hey…what was that for?"

"Just making sure you didn't get any ideas…we better head back anyways, don't want the others worrying about us again."

"Fine"

"Hey Jito…wanna race?"

"You want to race me…didn't you learn from last time that you can't beat me?"

"I let you catch me."

"You're on."

Just before the two were about to speed off, Shujaa shoved Jito into a bush, before sprinting off.

"Shujaa!"


End file.
